Irremplazable
by AkemiMizuki
Summary: Almas gemelas unidas por el destino , en un matrimonio que los pondrá a prueba , se darán cuenta que los opuestos se complementan.Y que los sentimientos como el amor son irremplazables
1. Sollozos en la noche

**Sollozos en la noche.**

* * *

Erase una vez en la aldea escondida ente las hojas se encontraba una joven Hinata era su nombre , estaba como todos los días viendo el atardecer hasta las primeras estrellas aparecer en el cielo cuando de repente se le apareció de la nada como siempre su primo Neji un hombre apuesto e inteligente pero frió a veces demasiado , se él acercó mucho silenciosamente con su porte y elegancia característica en el tanto que ella cuando al fin se dio cuenta de su presencia se sintió intimidada .

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? estaaas haciendo.-

_ ¿Qué pasa hinata acaso me tienes miedo?

_No..No..yyoo.

La sujeto con fuerza en una pared -sé que te gusto, no te preocupas en disimularlo.

-Nno yyoo no yo..yo no.. No puedo tu eres -mi... - mi priimo y a mí me gusta otra persona –dijo- totalmente roja.

-tonta - crees que me vas a engañar yo sé que me amas siempre he podido saber lo que piensas Naruto solo es una ilusión para ocultar el hecho de que me quieres .Eres despreciable, cuando lo cuente a tu papá me voy a reír de ti, va ser tan divertido.

Se empezó a reír y dijo -quiero que sepas que yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien como tú, eres débil siempre lo has sido siempre lo serás, una vergüenza para el clan no te necesito, no te quiero, nadie te quiere eres una desventura .Vete, no te quiero ver más

-Yo.. .Yo ni-ssan porquue me dices esttoo.- yYo nno te pueddes ir.-Dijo entre sollozos y llorando.-

-No me llames así, tu no significas nada para mí, debí matarte cuando podía.

-pero - peroo ni-ssan tú.. Tú no puedes hacerlo ... yo.. Yo te quiero.

-pero yo no - te odio, te odio susurro justo para que ella lo escuchara -seré feliz viéndote retorciendo de dolor.

Y hinata comenzó a correr y correr pero fue sujetada por neji quien la golpeo muy fuerte y la beso .Un beso que significaba la perdición, el pecado la misma muerte porque sintió donde caía al suelo y perdía poco a poco el aire pero sonrió diciendo entre sollozos -Te quiero-Hasta que la sangre le corría por los labios.

* * *

-Noooo -gritaba Hinata-

-Neji no me lastimes -no me lastimes -yo te quiero-yo te quiero.

Mientras que Neji estaba dormido y empezó a escuchar ruidos, salió de su cuarto siguiendo el sonido que resulto que venia del cuarto de hinata , dudo un poco en entrar por un lado ella era la heredera podían castigarle si osaba a poner un pie en el cuarto pero un impulso lo obligo a entrar además que ella lo estaba llamando .

Abrió la puerta lentamente y la miro, sintió algo era un dolor fuerte, la culpabilidad, de repente esos recuerdos atacaron su corazón se acercó cuidadosamente como si tuviera miedo de ella ..

-Hinata -despierta -despierta- ¿estas bien? - Dijo- con un tono suave.

-No me lastimes, yo te quiero, te quiero-Neji-ni-ssan-Neji.

-Aquí estoy , no te voy a lastimar .Mi deber es protegerte después de todo.- dijo mientras se sentaba a orillas de su cama.

Aun en estado de shock con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, la voz ronca de gritar se abalanzo hasta el para darle un abrazo muy fuerte ,Neji se asusto un poco ya que no esperaba algo así, el no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto físico con nadie .Mientras ella solo decía - "lo siento, no me odies, yo te quiero" .

El no hizo nada se quedó hay incomodo mirándola sin saber que hacer pero tampoco quería deshacerse de ese abrazo , de su aroma impregnando su ropa de esa cercanía que no existía entre ellos pero que de una u otra forma le agradaba

-Hinata yo no te odio, lo lamento, yo también te quiero- dijo con una voz suave.-

Ella pareció volver a la realidad , parpadeo varias veces y se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba abrazando muy fuertemente a alguien como si no quisiera soltarlo ,ni deshacer esa aproximación , ademas el la tenia casi alzada en sus regazos muy cerca uno de otro en la oscuridad de la noche .

Al darse cuenta de la situación , la ropa que andaba , su primo en su cuarto ella totalmente aferrada a el sintió mucha vergüenza y se puso totalmente roja , se asustó y se aparto violentamente escondiéndose bajo las sabanas .

-Nii Nii Ni sann -¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él sonrió un poco al notar su reacción y al ponerse tan nerviosa por su presencia y le dijo:

-Supongo que ahora ya estás bien -actúas como una niña asustada, estoy aquí porque tú me despertaste con tus gritos -tal parece que me llamabas

-No -No etoo es que - lo siento yo yo no quise despertarte, solo fue una pesadilla.

- Supongo que siempre voy hacer una pesadilla para ti ..-Dijo- con tono frió -será mejor que me marche.

Ella bajo la mirada

-No nissan ya sabes que tú no eres ninguna pesadilla para mí.

- Ya te dije que no me llames ni-ssan no soy tu hermano. -Le dijo -levantándose y dándole la espalda.

-lo se - susurro bajando la cabeza con tristeza , recordando el sueño -Sabes que yo te aprecio.

Aun sin mirarla susurro- duerme y deja de soñar conmigo.

-em em -lo siento -

-Tonta - no te debes disculpar por todo- me voy

-espera - dijo- jalando un poco su ropa para que el se detuviera

-¿Que quieres ?

-ehhh . -mmm Ne-ji - podrías quedarte un rato hasta que me duerma ?

- no se de que serviría que el que provoco la pesadilla , este aquí

- por favor

-bien lo haré

Duro unos minutos hasta que ella quedo totalmente dormida , el la veía tan hermosa durmiendo , con los rayos de la luna en su piel blanca , la miro por un largo tiempo , le acaricio el cabello y beso su frente

- hinata , yo nunca te lastimaría siempre estaré aquí para ti , porque yo tambien te quiero - susurro - para luego marcharse.

Neji no podía dormir pensando demasiado -"Ella nunca me va perdonar, nunca" -se dijo para si mismo - mirando el techo reprochándose por sentir esa atracción sobre su prima , esos sentimientos prohibidos que debía erradicar .

Hinata tambien despertó en la madrugada para ver que el ya no estaba hay , sintió mucha tristeza -neji nunca me llegarás a querer siempre vas a sentir rencor verdad .Si pudiera hacer algo para cambiar eso .Tal vez el sueño no es del todo mentira.-Y si el me odia

* * *

_Hola, como están aquí les traigo una historia que jamás pensé hacer, por el hecho de que no me gusta mucho la idea del incesto pero como ven hago una excepción a esta pareja, lo hice por el hecho de que estoy triste porque se murió Neji TT_TT y cuando vi el manga de él dando la vida por ella , me dije a mi misma debes escribir una historia sobre ellos ya que son mis personajes preferidos ..._

_Aunque mi historia es parecida a las demás y a pesar de que es común espero no decepcionarlos, es la primera vez que hago un Nejihina .No soy experta en esto de escribir_

_Hay un nejix tenten, nejixino , un implícito naruxhina y un kibaxhina (no lo pude evitar )_

_Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen...solo los que yo invento_

_Notas:_

_En los programas de Naruto , Neji es muy lindo con ella ,se preocupa mucho y la cuida , la protege ,está siempre pendiente ,creo que es importante en su vida , en la aprecia y ella a él ._

_Y en Naruto Sd Neji es todo kawaii, muy celoso y piensa mucho en ella más de lo normal hasta llegar a fantasear, es todo obsesivo ,es exageradamente sobre protector , como si ella fuera lo más importante para él .Hay partes que hay un fuerte nejihina de parte de Neji sobretodo porque Hinata también es algo obsesiva con Naruto pero parece llevarse bien con el ...todo en ese programa (puntos de vista nada más)_

_Bueno contando un poco sobre incesto he oído de personas que se casan con primos un día una señora me dijo que la prima de ella se casó con su primo O.O creo que pasa en lugares pequeños donde no hay muchas personas_

_Sin olvidar en el tiempo de antes que era muy común creo que eso fue cambiando por que las personas cuando tenían hijos nacían con problemas genéticos... Así que mi historia está en ese contexto histórico o cultural donde era común, permitido y que los primos se casarán._

Si no les gusta esta pareja los comprendo, lo que no comprendo es que la lean, si no les gusta estas en el sitio equivocado xD bueno yo soy más fan a kibaxhina y naruhina pero voy a esforzarme para que salga todo bien, espero que les guste

**_Advertencia: En esta historia puede que hayan varias faltas de ortografía , gramática y redacción.. _**_Pero voy a tratar de que quede bien para esto voy a estar en constante actualización para ir corrigiendo los errores._


	2. Los opuestos se atraen

**Los opuestos se atraen.**

* * *

**_Así decía el hierro al imán: te odio porque me atraes sin que poseas fuerza suficiente para unirme a ti._**

**_- Friedrich_**

* * *

Al día siguiente

Hinata se despertó demasiado tarde por estar pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior tuvo que correr a toda velocidad para ir al entrenamiento con su equipo, ya era muy tarde y sabía muy bien que la estaban esperando y conociendo lo impaciente que era kiba ..

Corrió tan rápido que sin darse cuenta choco contra algo muy fuerte pero apenas iba a caer al suelo. Neji le sostuvo la muñeca con más fuerza de lo necesario, tomando su cintura con la otra mano para que quedara estable atrayéndola muy cerca de él , estaban en una incómoda posición , sus caras a centímetros ,mirándose sus ojos blancos , se quedaron de esa forma unos minutos como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ninguno de los dos parecía querer separarse ,ni hacían ningún movimiento solo así abrazados y totalmente paralizados escuchando solo el palpitar de sus corazones . Lentamente y como si les costará mucho se fueron separando.

Neji solo dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado -No has cambiado mucho, sigues siendo torpe.

-Lo lamento –dijio- hizo una reverencia sonrojada, le dio las gracias, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

El solo sonrió y dijo –No es nada

Ella por un momento se quedó mirándolo irse aun en estado de confusión y completamente roja, él era tan frio y parecía que realmente no tenía sentimientos, pero no era verdad era solo una fachada por que el siempre ocultaba su personalidad tierna y buena porque para el esos sentimientos eran símbolos de debilidad .

Ella era muy transparente siempre con una sonrisa aunque su corazón estuviera lleno de dolor, de fracaso, siempre pareciendo ser feliz pero en las noches lloraba, amaba sinceramente tenía el alma pura, mientras que él era fuerte en todo sentido de la palabra, nunca lloraba, lograba siempre sus metas ya que era más aceptado en el clan que ella y eso que él era de la familia secundaria, era un genio.

Eran opuestos, los opuestos se atraen pero no tienen la suficiente fuerza para estar juntos.

-Hinata - Hinata

Vio a Kiba corriendo a su lado.

-Hey hinata, es tarde vine a ver si ya estas lista -No me gusta que me hagan esperar.

-Hola Kiba , akamaru -lo siento , se me hizo tarde pero ya estoy lista, podemos irnos.

-Estas bien pareces estar muy roja ?

-Hee ..yo no es nada

Se fueron caminando juntos hablando de nada en particular hasta que llegaron en ese momento se pusieron a entrenar, lucharon entre ellos por mucho tiempo.

Pero cuando estaba luchando contra Kiba. Hinata se encontraba desconcentrada pensando en el sueño que había tenido y su significado, quedo paralizada soñando despierta en algo que la perturbaba, dándose cuenta de que lo que le dijo Neji del sueño era verdad, ella lo amaba no fraternalmente si no como algo más y eso le afecto por que no podía ser, no podía sentir ese sentimiento, no ella amaba a Naruto "solo es una ilusión" quizás el sueño solo era el inconsciente queriendo que aceptara la verdad que temía.

Era verdad amaba a Neji esa pesadilla le hizo abrir los ojos y el incidente de la mañana se lo confirmó porque le gusto se sentía bien en sus brazos como si nadie pudiera hacerle daño era lo mejor del mundo, sentía que se iba a desmayar tenderlo tan cerca, oliendo su perfume y esos momentos a su lado deseo que fueran eternos.

Oficialmente enamorada de su primo, de su sangre, de su familia y ahora que podía hacer un amor platónico he imposible.

Cuando por fin entro un poco a la realidad, lo único que vio fue un ataque directo de kiba hacia ella cuando al fin reacciono ya era demasiado tarde y Kiba venía con el ataque más fuerte sin darse cuenta que ella no estaba concentrada solo cerro los ojos y esperando el ataque.

* * *

Neji también fue a practicar después de que su prima chocara contra él .Tenía una amplia sonrisa

Se burlaba de lo torpe que era ella, contrario a el que nunca se tropieza, ni falla pero debía admitir que le parecía adorable esas pequeñas torpezas de Hinata , quizás era con quien más se divertía en esa casa porque los demás eran todo perfección serios y fríos pero ella siempre fue diferente, demasiado inocente y amable. Debía admitir que eso le gustaba mucho de ella , verla en las mañanas, entrenar, tomar el te ... simplemente le resultaba agradable su compañía era callada , educada y tenia una linda personalidad .

El incidente hizo que Neji se mantuviera feliz y con buen humor.

Camino hasta llegar a donde estaba el equipo.

Tenten lo miro con ternura y de inmediato fue a abrazarlo -Tanto sin vernos -

El sin poner demasiada atención asistió. El no mostraba sentimientos, era frío y nadie tenía tanta confianza como Tenten para acercarse de esa forma a él , pero simplemente llevaban muchos años como equipos ya se conocían demasiado bien.

Llego Lee con todo el entusiasmo y energía gritando que tenían una nueva misión importante que deberían ir a ver a la hokague .

Caminaron..

Que pasa chicos no nos hemos vuelto a reunir?-Dijo –Lee

-Sí, hace mucho

-Y que Neji como estas te veo diferente no estas amargado ,pareces feliz de buen humor hasta sonríes

-Y que acaso no puedo estar así

-Es raro en ti

-No fastidies

Legaron hacia donde estaba la Hokague les dio la información ,asigno a Neji como el líder además que debían contactar al equipo 8 que son los expertos en el rastreo, esta misión era de suma importancia y desde luego no era fácil debían cruzar todo el valle hasta llegar a la aldea de la niebla para recoger a un preso y llevarlo a otra aldea además de eso deben recuperar una valiosa espada que nadie ha podido encontrar .Neji al principio se negó diciendo que no iba ir con el equipo 8 pero termino aceptando.

Caminaron en busca del equipo 8 para darle la información sobre la misión.

Neji activo su byakugan para localizarlos, al instante los encontró, pero lo que vio fue a Hinata a punto de ser golpeada por el ataque de Kiba, por instinto corrió tan rápido que dejo atras a sus compañeros, quien lo miraban extrañados.

El llego justo a tiempo empujando a Hinata y cayéndole encima golpeándose al caer con fuerza y con el peso de Hinata protegiéndola completamente. Se quedaron brevemente hay muy cerca y aun medio golpeado pero lo que hizo fue levantarse, fingiendo que no pasó nada y además del acto exagerado, que según el lastimaba su orgullo e imagen de chico frío la regaño.

-Que te he dicho debes tener concentración, si no hubiera estado aquí quien sabe que te hubiera pasado.

-Gracias por salvarme , lo siento debí tener más cuidado.

-No lo hago por ti...Se supone que eres una heredera...

En ese momento Kiba llego se acercó a hinata preocupado, ni si quiera notando la presencia de Neji.

-Estas bien Hina ,yo no quise lastimarte.

-Lo sé kiba, yo estoy bien.

-no debí...

-No , Kiba es mi culpa yo estaba distraída.

-jha son demasiado suaves con ella - la hacen débil con esa actitud comprensiva y trato cariñoso que le dan siempre..

-Habla del que salto de la nada a salvar a hinata si me permites preguntar qué haces aquí -dijo -shino.

Neji iba a responder pero de repente llego Tenten y lee.

-Neji porque nos dejaste atrás somos un equipo, parece que siempre olvidas eso.

-lo sé - pero debo cuidar a ciertas molestias torpes.

Hinata bajo la mirada sintiéndose la persona más inútil de todas.

-Como te dicen la niñera hyuga .

-No tienes por qué sobre-protegerla ella puede cuidarse sola, no te necesita como tú crees.

-Es mi deber protegerla.

-Pues para eso nos tiene a nosotros baka

-ustedes no son...

Tenten interrumpió -no estamos aquí para pelear sino para algo importante.-Una misión.

-Debemos irnos mañana mismo .Para ir a la aldea de la niebla a recoger a un preso y llevarlo a otra aldea además de eso deben recuperar una valiosa espada como ustedes son expertos en el rastreo y necesitamos que el byakugan este activado todo el tiempo.

-Dos hyugas en una misma misión …. interesante

-Si es muy importante no en todas las misiones llevan a dos hyugas

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí hinata es muy peligroso.. Tus amiguitos no saben lo que se enfrentan serás una molestia.

-No... No Neji está bien yo puedo hacerlo ya no soy como antes.

-Es la aldea de la niebla has sido secuestrada dos veces por ellos no sé por qué te enviaron a ti solo para causarme problemas.

-Es por eso que mandaron dos hyugas , porque la unión hace la fuerza.

-No yo no la necesito.

-No es decisión de ustedes la misión dice que todo el equipo va ir no puede quedarse uno.

-Está bien deberé ser el niñero hyuga o como usttedes quieran llamarlo.

-No es necesario como dijimos Hinata es fuerte. –Dijo- shino.

-Además nosotros somos el equipo 8 , no necesitamos un niñero, nos protegemos entre nosotros , no dejaremos que nada le pase -dicho eso – acercándose a Hinata y abrazándola mientras que ella se sonrojaba pero ya estaba a acostumbrada a el que era impulsivo y físico ya que su clan era de esa manera , a veces se acercaba mucho invadiéndole el espacio personal pero ella no le decía nada porque esa era una forma que el tenia para demostrar su lazo de amistad.

Pero por otra parte a Neji si le molestaba las reacciones de Kiba y también de Shino no sabía porque pero no le gustaba que ella los quisiera tanto , ni que la abrazaran ni nada de esas cosas así que la soltó del amarre de Kiba poniéndola de tras de él y simplemente le dijo en un tono serio y autoritario -Vamos Hinata

-Pero Neji aún no he terminado el entrenamiento.

-Que dije que nos vamos – dijo- sonando un poco rudo y siguió caminando

-Está bien, espérame neji ...- adiós a todos nos vemos mañana.

-adiós, no lleguen tarde.

* * *

-Neji luce un poco tenso dijo Lee

-Es por Hinata

-Lo se los hyugas han tenido tantos problemas con esa aldea tal vez neji tenga razón y no debería ir hinata.

-Se preocupa demasiado.

-Si se preocupa mucho por ella.

-Es su deber al menos eso dice él.

Mientras Neji y Hinata caminaban rumbo a su casa silenciosamente hasta que el rompió la calma .

-Mañana, no debes alejarte de mí.

-yo emm está bien la aldea yo..

-lo sé, no lo pienses tanto .No demuestres miedo.-que fastidio

-los siento...

-olvídalo, no te alejes y no vayas donde no pueda verte.

-emmmm está bien

Llegaron a la mansión

-Buenas noches

-Duerme bien mañana salimos temprano.

Neji se dirijo a hablar con su tío de la misión.

-Buenas noches, señor quiero hablar con usted.

-lo sé-es sobre la misión que te asignaron a ti y a Hinata

-como lo sabes?

-Yo la solicite -

-¿Queee ?

-Esas espadas son de nuestro clan y las necesitamos de vuelta.

-Pero señor no deberías mandar a Hinata , es peligroso..

-El consejo y yo tomamos la decisión de que deben ir los dos , significa mucho para el clan.

-pero ...yo

-Confió en ti ...

-si esa es su decisión la respeto.

-Buenas noches - .Neji No falles, esta misión es muy importante la más de todas eso decidirá nuestro destino, recuerda esto depende muchas decisiones.

-Sabe que no fallaré

-Eso espero, puedes retirarte.

y Neji se fue a dormir pensando , analizando y preocupado..

Al otro día...

Hinata aun dormía toco su puerta y finalmente entró

-Hinata...-es hora de despertar

-Emmm Neji sabes que te quiero

-lo sé ,siempre dices eso cunado duermes , despierta debemos irnos

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miro justo al frente de una visión hermosa antes de despertarse era como un ángel.

Estoy soñando -eres mi ángel guardia?

El solo la miro, sonriendo quitando un cabello de su cara, acariciando su mejilla.-Soy su ángel guardián porque siempre te cuidaré y estaré aquí para ti.

Y ella abrió los ojos lentamente, se asustó un poco al verlo ahí pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle hablo primero retomando su aspecto serio -Es hora de partir, nos estas atrasando, sabes que debemos irnos temprano y tengo que venir a despertarte...

-lo siento, en un minuto estoy lista

Ya arreglados, se sentaron a desayunar y se fueron a la salida.

Y allí se encontraban ya todos los equipos, listos para partir.

Caminaron por un tiempo, ella se encontraba de detrás de todos, cuando lo vio de reojo estaba junto a tenten hablando y se vía con tanta confianza nunca lograría llegar a ese nivel con Neji, siempre actuaba diferente cuando estaba con ella y tuvo envidia de esa familiaridad que había entre ellos era como si se conocieran de toda la vida ella lo veía con ternura y el con comprensión.

Por estar pensando en eso, sintiendo leves golpes de celos que sin darse cuenta la atacaban, estaba triste porque era invisible, nadie se daba cuenta de su existencia.

Distraída se quedó muy atrás, un tanto deprimida.

Cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba muy fuerte.

-Te dije que no salieras de mis parámetros, no vayas donde no pueda verte. No te quedes atrás.

-miro al suelo algo avergonzada-emm lo siento

Hinata sintió un poco de felicidad ya que él se preocupó por ella pero luego se decepciono porque él lo hacía por obligación, después de todo ella era solo alguien a quien debía proteger además su papá había hablado con el antes de venir a la misión probablemente se deba a eso se sintió más triste aún.

Tenten hablaba tranquilamente y solo vio como de repente neji se detuvo y se volvió sin decir nada se fue hacia donde estaba hinata , sintió muchos celos .

Hinata siempre tenía su total atención, solo hablaba de ella , la protegía como si fuese lo más importante en su vida y cuando le preguntaba por qué lo hacía solo decía que era su deber evidentemente era una mentira ya que él era rebelde y no obedecía nunca pero con ella era diferente, le gustaba cuidarla y eso le molestaba , más aún que ella no se daba cuenta de la atención obsesiva de él , odiaba esa mirada y esas sonrisas que no eran para ella sino para Hinata siempre para Hinata.

-Nosotros estábamos pensando que tú y hinata deberán disfrazarse dijo lee

-lo sé, si ven nuestros ojos se darán cuenta ,además no podrán usar su byakugan por un tiempo.

-hay una forma, el cabello también deberán teñirlo

Y así fue como cambiaron con unos lentes ocultaron sus ojos se tiñeron el cabello y compraron ropa diferente.

Tenten miro a neji no se parecía a él estaba sumamente atractivo iba ser difícil resistirse a mirarlo .Pero el solo la miraba a ella como siempre era esa miraba que odiaba amorosa y llena de celos sabía que estaba enfadado por la atención de Kiba hacia Hinata la miraba a ella nunca iba a recibir esa llena de ternura .Se acercó a él y lo jalo.

Hinata tan bien lo vio mientras que kiba hablaba… él se vía tan diferente trato de no pensar en ese asunto ya que era un tema peligroso, como se dio cuenta que lo quería decidió alejarse un poco de él.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo hasta que anocheció entonces decidieron pasar por el pueblo y conseguir un lugar para dormir y lo encontraron era un pequeño pero cómodo los hombres que eran cuatro y las dos mujeres en otra habitación al llegar se pusieron hablar.

_¿Hinata no puedes dormir? pregunto Tenten

-mm no

-yo tampoco

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-emmm si

-¿Qué piensas de Neji?

-eto yo él es una buena persona, es mi primo ya sabes a pesar de eso no lo conozco tan bien como tú. Dijo un poco triste.

-te voy a contar un secreto no sé si te has dado cuenta pero a mí me gusta tu primo, desde la primera vez que lo vi me enamore de él.

Ella respiro hondo no era fácil escuchar lo que tenten le decía.

-pero él ya tiene alguien en el corazón, la ama intensamente como nunca he visto amar a alguien pero él no quiere aceptar esos sentimientos porque es demasiado imposible para él. Sabes yo he tratado de que la olvide, pero no puedo sus sentimientos son muy profundos.

Hinata de pronto sintió ganas de llorar pero se limitó a decir -Creí que para Neji lograba las cosas cuando se le proponía.

-Él no sabe que está enamorado ,se niega a aceptarlo es muy complicado.. Pero yo lo conozco.

-emmmm pero yo no sé quién es esa chica nunca he visto interesado en alguien solo es unido a ti salió con ino pero no sé de qué estás hablando.

-Eres ingenua... (Tenten sabía por qué tantos años Neji estaba junto a Hinata odiándola y amándola a la misma vez de largo en silencio, era prohibido no solo porque eran familia ya que en Japón en clanes tan tradicionales como hyuga es común que los primos se casen, sino porque el venia de una familia secundaria y ella de la primaria además Neji era orgulloso y el amor lo veía como una debilidad)

-Pero Tenten yo ..No sé quién es?

-cuando él se dé cuenta de lo que siente realmente no va dar vuelta atrás luchara por ella sin importarle nada, pero quiero decirte que no perderé no será tan fácil, voy hacer que el la olvide ese sentimiento que solo le va traer problemas y dolor.

Hinata no dijo nada solo sentía las lágrimas caer él , ya amaba a alguien más y Tenten no siguió hablando.

* * *

En el cuarto de los chicos.

-Heee esta es mi cama.

-no esta es la mía

Todos se acomodaron en un cuarto grande

-Oye Neji

-emm

-Tenten me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti

-lo se

-y que vas a hacer

-nada

-oye porque no le das una oportunidad veras sakura nunca me dio una oportunidad tal vez hubiéramos sido felices pero le dio una oportunidad a Naruto

-Naruto

- si como es el héroe de Konoha

-Oh si dijo kiba el si le dio una oportunidad a Hinata

Neji se enojó un poco -¿Quee?¿Cuando?

-no te enojes, en realidad no salieron ni nada -ya que como sabes Naruto prefirió a Sakura

-Naruto no se merece a alguien como ella

-Así, ahora tu no solo eres la niñera , eres dueño de toda su vida también la amorosa.

-Yo cumplo con mi deber.

-ya aburres con eso.

- y que piensas de mi ,yo sería un bueno para Hinata .

-NO

-No te alteres, yo soy un buen tipo dijo burlándose Kiba

-pero hombre, volviendo al tema debes darle una oportunidad.

-lo pensare...

Mientras que los demás se dormían solo shino y neji quedaron despiertos.

-No voy a juzgarte pero sé que te sientes atraído por Hinata.

-No

-Hinata es una de las personas que más aprecio, ella me acepto aun cuando las mujeres temían a mis insectos es mi compañera de equipo y la conozco -no la lastimes

-Cómo voy a lastimar a quien debo proteger.

-Hinata es diferente a ti, ella no te ve como un guardaespaldas personal .Aunque dices que es solo obligación estuve analizándote y lo que dices, no es lo que sientes solo te digo eso y no le digo nada sé que son primos y amarla seria suicidio pero no lo puedes evitar ella es diferente a todas las demás.

-No me dirás que te gusta.

-Ella es especial, Kiba y yo lo sabemos por ello la protegemos incluso de ti.

-A mí no me gusta asumes todo esto sin tener pruebas.

-lo veremos…

-como probarías esas tontas ideas -yo la odio recuerdas, trate de matarla como podría amar a alguien que odio.

-nada te servirá tratar de engañarte los hechos no mienten-no le hagas daño ella te quiere.

-crees que me importa.

-a mí me importa ,a Kiba incluso a Naruto si le haces daño lo lamentaras

Neji pensó el asunto pero no, el enamorado de ella si estaba Tenten , Ino y otras tantas que podría salir si él quisiera personas seguras de ellas mismas , sin tartamudez, ni timidez , mujeres con pasión que no le traen problemas ni no tienen parentesco ni tienen tanta que no son imposibles ni platónicas.

Pero lo o imposible siempre es más atractivo.


	3. Causa y efecto

**Capitulo 3**

**Causa y Efecto**

* * *

Neji pensó el asunto pero no, el enamorado de ella, si estaban mujeres que morían con solo escuchar su voz, si quisiera podría conseguir a cualquiera sin mucho esfuerzo ,con su personalidad fría , porte y elegancia .Considerado un genio , uno de los mejores ninjas , nadie se le resistiría a un hombre tan atractivo .Tenia a Tenten , Ino y otras tantas que podría salir si él quisiera mujeres con pasión , atrevidas y hermosas mientras hinata aún era inmadura e infantil demás ella era su prima prohibida y platónica …

Enamorado, el no caería tan bajo .El amor es darle la oportunidad a alguien para destruirte repetía esto una y otra vez tratando de convencerse a el mismo.

Hinata sintió mucho miedo ya que todas sus desgracias eran parte culpa de esa aldea. Recogieron al Reo tenía unos ojos celestes, cabello negro, y desde que lo recogieron no dijo una sola palabra solo silencio.

Con el tiempo de caminar se detuvieron a descansar mientras que el preso se quedó vigilado por Rock Lee, los otros se dispersaron Tenten con Neji se fueron a recoger leña y el equipo 8 a revisar el perímetro.

El equipo 8 se separó, pero hinata al caminar escucho sonidos, se extrañó un poco así que se fue en dirección de estos los cuales la llevaron donde se encontraban Neji hablando con Tenten , no escuchaba bien lo que decían porque estaba un poco lejos tanto que ellos no se percataron de su presencia, los vio hablando con tal pasión y Tenten parecía un poco alterada, el volvió hacia Tenten se le acercó un poco enojado y la beso apasionadamente, él fue el de la iniciativa y se vía feliz, como una pareja perfecta .

Ella se quedó paralizada ,como si le tiraran un balde de agua congelada al principio no se movió abrió los ojos tratando de procesar la información, sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y un dolor extraño en su corazón , como un vació, pensaba que no podría competir con algo así , ella ni si quiera había besado a alguien era tímida e insegura Neji probablemente nunca llegaría ni si quiera a quererla , de seguro le gustaban esas chicas desenvueltas ,atrevidas, que hablan fluido, que no temen , ella no era importante para él , más que como una responsabilidad ,sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer, le dolía tanto el amor no correspondido, solo corrió por instinto sin pensar que ya no estaba en Konoha y que no debía usar el byakugan .

* * *

Tenten y Neji se fueron a buscar madera para hacer una fogata al caminar lentamente cuando de repente Tenten se puso frente a Neji el solo la miro esperando nada más cuál era el motivo de tal acción le dijo:

-Sabes que te amo, porque no haces algo , o me das una respuesta -dijo -tan directo y brusco pero eso a él no le sorprendió, ella e ino siempre se le enfrentaban, pero a diferencia de Ino, Tenten le tenía más confianza por pertenecer al mismo equipo era la única que le hablaba de ese modo.

El solo siguió caminando, era cierto el sabia de sus sentimientos y no hizo nada al respecto porque estaba bien así sin complicaciones.

-Hinata me dijo que saliste con Ino porque a ella si le das una oportunidad y a mí no.

Él se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, dirigiéndole toda la atención.

-¿Que le dijiste a Hinata? (en tono un poco enfadado.)

-La verdad, que tú estabas enamorado de alguien.

-Yo no amo a nadie, no debiste hablar con ella sobre mí, no vuelvas a hacerlo

-Es porque te gusta verdad.

-No digas tonterías, ella es mi prima recuerdas, de la rama principal.

-Pero eso no impidió que te enamoradas de ella, no es así

-No

-No soy tonta, puedo ver que ella es lo más importante, en tu vida, sé que siempre la estas vigilando, solo hablas de ella, solo piensas en ella, tienes esos celos raros. Los hechos hablan más que tus palabras .Te conozco no puedes ocultarme la verdad aun cuando te avergüence y se alejó un poco.

-te lo voy a comprobar que ella no me gusta –dijo- acercándose lentamente y dándole un beso todo brusco y sin nada de cariño , como para solo callar esas palabras , para que con eso ya no existieran , borrarlas de la mente de ella y de él también

Olvidar las cosas, escapar como si eso quitara un sentimiento.

-Ella sonrió -Me estás dando una oportunidad

-Si

-Ahora me tienes a mí, voy hacer que te olvides de ella aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Eres tonta - ella no me gusta somos primos , ella es de la familia primaria sería imposible por favor además como crees ... ella tiene esa personalidad demasiado dulce y cálida y yo soy demasiado frío y asido somos diferentes ..

-Sabes no te creo, tus acciones me confunden .Me costó mucho darme cuenta de la verdad , dude mucho ,no sabía si estaba en lo cierto ya que como son familia y además las ramas principales y secundarias , porque tu intentaste matarla por eso trate de convencerme de que era mentira , que la querías y eran ideas mías culpe a los celos , pero cuando vi como la mirabas de esa forma que no lo haces conmigo, como si fuera la única mujer en la tierra ,como si te gustara estar a su lado , como si tu dejaras de ser tú mismo por ella, no vas a negar que eres diferente cuando ella está presente .La quieres tanto no se si pueda con ese amor.

-Debemos ir nos, los demás nos están esperando.

-Buena forma de evadirme, cuando te digo la verdad

Pero el la ignoro y se fue a traer la leña para llevarla al campamento.

* * *

Shino ,Kiba también estaban revisando el perímetro ya estaban en el campamento luego un poco más tarde llegaron Tenten y Neji quien volvió a ver dónde estaba la que faltaba.

-¿Donde esta Hinata?

-Pero pensé que estaba con ustedes.

-Se fue con ustedes a revisar.

-Si pero en un momento nos separamos, después de eso no la hemos volvimos a ver.

-como se les ocurre separarse, no tenían que dejarla sola.

-Vamos ella es fuerte

-Así que tenemos a una princesita perdida jajajaja en esta aldea una princesita Hyuga es destrozada por los lobos (hablo por primera vez el prisionero.)

-como sabes que es Hyuga , nadie te proporciono esa información.

-(…)

-Dime...

-Jajaja parece que su princesita olvido que no debía usar cierto byakugan, ahora todos saben que ella está aquí.

-no puede ser...

-Las personas de este lugar pueden rastrear el byakugan tan fácil y llegar en minutos jajaja y matarla lenta y dolorosamente, tal vez la torturarían le quitarían su valioso byakugan.

-CALLATE

-pero es linda podría sobrevivir... jajaja( risa malévola)

Neji se levantó le dio un golpe al Reo muy fuerte.

-Crees que golpeándome vas hacer que cambie la situación

Kiba le dio otro golpe pero Shino lo detuvo

- tiene razón, debemos actuar.

Neji se quitó los lentes, uso su byakugan y salió corriendo.

Pero fue detenido por Rock Lee

-Que haces, no hagas eso nos van a descubrir.

-No entiendes debo buscarla, ella es mi responsabilidad.

-Tranquilo Akamaru y yo sabemos cuál es el olor de Hinata y Shino la va a buscar con sus insectos.

Pero el no hizo caso uso su byakugan y salió corriendo solo rock Lee y Tenten se quedaron con el prisionero.

* * *

Hinata corría y corría las lágrimas no paraban de salir, se calló golpeándose, ya no podía más sus pies le dolían y su corazón estaba destruido, como dolía tanto ver a la persona que más quieres con otra persona que no eres tú .Amar personas que ya están enamoradas.

Era tan intenso este sentimiento que invadía su alma un sufrimiento que nunca pensó que tendría.

Pero por se dio cuenta que estaba perdida uso su byakugan en un momento de desesperación estaba oscuro y tenía un poco de miedo pero de pronto fue sujetada por un hombre muy grande y fuerte lo vio venir pero no pudo evitarlo.

- Una princesita hyuga sabía que había una por aquí, debes ser de la familia primaria ya que no tienes ninguna marca física mmm .

-Parece que los hyugas fueron tan tontos de dejar un tesoro en nuestras manos

Ella trato de defenderse pero eran varios de ellos uno la sujeto por atrás y dijo que haremos con ella...

-esos ojos son muy valiosos podríamos matarla o sacarle información.

-No quiero que la maten.

-Está bien Señor lo que digas

Todos hicieron silencio, ese hombre era el líder , respetado y temido por todos .Tenia absoluta autoridad, su voz era profunda y fuerte

-Y que haremos con ella?

-Es lindav a ser mi nuevo adorno ,claro podría ser mi nueva novia .No la matamos en cuanto uso esos ojos para nuestros planes .. (Dijo el superior, que en realidad estaba un poco lejos de ellos en las sombras y no se distinguía su rostro)

-Pero señor, no puedes hacer eso

-acaso desafías mi autoridad, no quiero que la lastimen, ni le hagan daño.

-Está bien

Ella estaba débil de luchar contra ellos pero fue inútil, solo vio cuando la llevaban a una casa y le dijeron que su pusiera una ropa extraña, le pusieron una esposas y la amarraron.

-Espero que cooperes, solo estas viva porque Shizai así lo dispuesto.

-no conseguirán nada de mí, debieron matarme.

-no me hagas reconsiderarlo, pero el jefe tiene razón, nos sirves mejor viva.

Los secuestradores parece que tenían graves problemas ya que se estaban en guerra con una aldea vecina y por ello se fueron a pelar , la dejaron vigilada con dos guardias nada más mientras que ellos la llevaron porque estaba muy débil , el byakugan no les iba hacer de ayuda.

-Hola preciosa- dijo -el líder oculto tras una máscara aun así era alto un hombre fuerte con su voz profunda

-Emmm que -que quieres de mí? -dijo -ella con voz temblorosa

-Déjame presentarme señorita -soy el principe Shizai dueño de todo lo que vez .y tu quién eres?

-mmm Yo...yo

-no puedes decir tu nombre, no importa te llamaré Hikari

-ehhh

-Hikari significa luz, tu eres una luz yo soy oscuridad y yo necesito de tu luz por ello no te mataré

-deberías matarme porque no voy hacer nada de lo que me pidas

-vamos mi princesa, así no es divertido no querrás que acabe con tu vida.

-si

-me agrada tu actitud, te estas muriendo del miedo y aun así tienes el valor de contestarle ala más terrible persona que puedes conocer en toda tu vida, ni mis hombres más fuertes me dicen eso.

-ehh yo eh

-Debo irme pero volveré por ti. no me conoces , no sabes lo que soy capaz –dijo- mientras cortaba un poco su mejilla con su espada dejando una marca de sangre .El lamió la sangre en la espada y sonrió

-Adiós, hikari lamento que nuestra conversación allá sido tan corta pero tengo asuntos en los que debo atender.

Mientras que los Kiba ,Neji y Shino lograron rastrear a Hinata corrieron hasta llegar a una de sus guarias ,ingresaron silenciosamente ,por suerte los secuestradores no estaban ,así que vencieron a los guardias fácilmente .

Entraron a un pequeño lugar y allí estaba ella encadenada ellos en seguida la desencadenaron ella se asustó al principio pensando que era uno de los secuestradores.

Ella trato de defenderse

-Tranquila aquí estamos -estas bien? (Le pregunto Kiba)

Pero ella al reconocer la voz se puso a llorar y Kiba la abrazo por un lapso de tiempo. Ella no solo lloraba por los secuestradores ni por sus heridas sino por ese dolor del alma.

-Ya basta Hinata ,la sujeto alejándola de Kiba quien le gruño -Deja de llorar te dije que no te alejas de mí , que estuvieras donde pudiera verte además usaste el byakugan ,que estabas pensando pudiste morir..

-Yo no me aleje de ti , tú.. -tú te alejaste de mí ..-Emmm es decir a ti no te importa si muero tu solo piensas en lo que mi papá pudiera hacerte si me pasara algo.

-Que dices (dijo Neji sosteniendo sus hombros con fuerza mientras ella vía el piso) tengo que estar pendiente de ti todo el día, y solo un momento no te veo y eres secuestrada por una banda de maleantes que pueden matarte, descubrir los secretos del byakugan y quien sabe que cosas más y dices que no me preocupo cuando te he buscado como un loco para que no te pasara nada.

-yo ...yo...lo siento...emmm no debí alejarme

-Es verdad y sabes que me canse de ti eres muy débil , ya no seré tu guardián niñera o como sea, eso es lo que quieres , que no te fastidie .Desde ahora solo me preocupare por mi como lo debí a ver echo.

-Vamos Neji , no seas tan duro , nosotros también somos culpables .

-Tranquila hina quien necesita aun amargado.

-Somos camaradas y las camaradas se protegen entre ellas..

-Si la fuerza de la juventud nos mantendrá unidos.

-Vamos chicos aun debemos dejar a este Reo –dijo- tenten

Y Neji se fue junto a Tenten y le dio la mano

Rock Lee grito

-Waaa son novios, seguiste mi consejo.

-Así fue.

Hinata aún estaba débil no había comido bien Kiba le ayudo un poco además que el dolor físico no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía en su corazón, verlos allí tan enamorados le estaba afectando quizás demasiado, la estaba destruyendo. Pero algo la hizo salirse de sus pensamientos una voz que no había escuchado antes la del prisionero.

-Crees que se a cabo Hyuga no es tan fácil ellos vendrán por ti.

-Noo yoo

-Eres muy inocente no es así .. Ingenua

-Eto yoo

-Lo conociste no es así al líder, si él no te mato quiere decir que quiere que seas su pequeño juguete te quiere para él serás sus nuevos ojos.

-haaaa Yo yo no lo permitiré soy una ninja (se puso totalmente pálida le temblaban las piernas.)

-jajaja me sorprendes tienes agallas o eres muy ingenua de verdad no debes subestimarlo solo porque tus amigos tuvieron suerte… el vendrá por ti.

-Cuando esos tipos vengan estaremos aquí esperándolos.

-un valiente jaja tu no los conoces ahora les dieron un motivo para matarlos le quitaron su muñequita y no descansara hasta encontrarla

-No dejaremos que la toque, ella es nuestra compañera de equipo no una muñequita de alguien.

-Saben solo porque me han caído bien y me han dado un poco de diversión les contaré un poco de la historia que jajaja no saben con quien se metieron.

Todos escuchaban solo la voz de él, lo demás era un silencio atroz

Esos Ninjas forman un grupo que se llama Suke, los más poderosos y sanguinarios, ya que el que formo la organización venia de una aldea muy pacifica, donde las personas eran buenas, había un rey que era noble y todos eran felices hasta que el nació, era el tercer hijo del rey , sus ansias de poder y maldad aumentaron con los años matando a todo lo que se interpusiera , siendo el más poderoso .

Exilio a sus hermanos, se dice que mato a sus padres era tan malo y cruel nadie podría contra el domino por mucho tiempo, pero fue derrotado por un chico muy joven su nombre es un misterio es conocido como shizai, a corta edad el príncipe lo adopto y lo hizo seguir sus pasos hasta que murió y le dejo todo su poder.

Así fue como nació los Suke hasta ahora libran batallas y nunca pierden, quieren poder .Y ahora están metidos en problemas, él la dejo viva por una razón, el nunca deja viva a nadie ni siquiera a una mujer mucho menos a una portadora de tan asombroso poder, ella es la elegida por él y no descansara hasta encontrarla.

Al dejar al hombre Hinata tenía mucho miedo, estaba muy pálida y mareada

Hablo Rock lee -Nuestra aldea hay personas muy fuerte, somos Ninjas poderosos podremos contra ellos, nos hemos enfrentado a peores enemigos .

-estaremos preparados, para enfrentarlos


	4. Yin yang

**Capítulo 4**

**Yin yang**

**La unión hacer la fuerza**

* * *

Después de hablar el tema se encontraba más tranquilos y más positivos aunque Hinata estaba más pálida de lo común como una fantasma con un miedo terrible ya que un psicópata la buscaba, el asunto de Neji y Tenten le afectaba además que estaba golpeada, cansada , débil y lo peor Neji la odiaba (decía ella)

Dejaron al Reo en una cárcel cerca del pueblo donde no había muchas personas se despidió de ellos diciendo -Suerte, porque la van a necesitar.

Ahora iban por la fase dos ir busca de la espada, era la última misión y la más importante ya que era para todo el Clan Hyuga el equipo 8 más Neji estuvieron buscando por largo tiempo.

Pero Hinata al no comer y el esfuerzo físico se desmayó justo Neji la sostuvo se quedó mirándola por un momento medio hipnotizado hasta que suspiro

-Lo que faltaba –dijo- mientras la alzaba.

-No se supone que ibas a dejar de cuidar y de proteger.

-Sí que paso con el "yo solo me preocupo por mi"

-en ese caso es mejor que Akamaru la lleve, al menos nosotros no lo hacemos por "responsabilidad" si no porque es nuestra amiga.

-No la toques, yo la llevare además yo soy el culpable de que este así y de que la secuestraran esos tipos

-vamos Neji no es tu culpa. –Dijo- Tenten defendiéndolo

-si lo es, yo lo prometí y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Y casi la pierdo –dijo- en un susurro, es decir casi pierdo mi credibilidad (dijo después dándose cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta)

-Eso es de lo que hablo, nosotros nos protegemos entre nosotros porque somos amigos, no porque sea una obligación.

-es verdad la fuerza de la amistad vence las adversidades.

-como sea. No me importa

Pero él sabía que era cierto el protegía a las personas que no quería perder, lo que era importante para él .No por obligación si no porque las apreciaba pero no lo diría en voz alta no quería que notaran que él era sentimental que en realidad Hinata significa mucho más de lo que podía expresar con palabras. Simplemente no quería aceptarlo.

En ese momento teniendo a Hinata tan cerca sintió muchas cosas, su corazón latía muy fuerte, su piel rozaba era muy suave, su cabello se mecía con el viento y tenía un olor a lavanda .El trato de desasearse de esos sentimientos que lo embargaban, que lo hacían perder la cabeza , e mantenerse serio pero no lo conseguía.

Caminaron hasta llegar a donde estaba la espada era un hermoso lugar se dirigieron hay , aún más cerca pero cuando trataron de sacarla ninguno fue capaz de hacerlo ,no se podía era imposible ..

-¿Que dice allí?

-"Yin yang la unión que hace la fuerza"

¿Que significará?

-Oye neji el signo de los Hyugas es el yin - yang

-Es verdad

-Quiere decir que dos hyugas opuestos pueden sacar la espada.

-Debe ser por eso que mandaron dos hyugas a la misión

-Es verdad parece como si todo estuviera planeado... debemos despertar a hinata

La sostuvo en sus brazos mirando lo hermosa que se vía y sintiendo acelera aún más su corazón

-Hinata -Hinata Despierta

-Emm abrió los ojos ¿Que me paso?

-hey , tranquila es solo que desmayaste y nej-

-no necesitas decir los detalles –dijo- neji

-mmm ¿qué?

-Estas bien?

-Creo que si

-Escúchame, tú y neji deben sacar la espada usando el byakugan.

-haa y por qué Neji puede hacerlo solo.

-No deben ser ustedes dos juntos , porque son del clan hyuga y como el yin yang los opuestos que se complementan ustedes representan los opuestos que se complementan y así sacaran esa espada uniendo ambas fuerzas deberán unir sus almas para sacar esa espada .En un nivel profundo de concentración y unir sus mentes y corazón solo sentimiento .¿ Podrán hacerlo?

-Hay que intentarlo

Shino se acercó Hnata tu eres el color blanco debes poner tu mano en ese extremo de la espada, Neji tu eres de color Negro debes poner tu mano arriba de la de hinata ahora si deben usar su byakugan y sacar esa espada todo al mismo tiempo.

Los dos pusieron las manos Hinata se sonrojo y su corazón latía sin cesar, estaba nerviosa y aunque no se notara Neji también , al principio no funcionaba la espada no salía.

-algo está mal.

-creo que deben estar más cerca.

Se acercaron más en una posición algo incomoda y activaron el byakugan al mismo tiempo concentrándose cerrando los ojos se abrazaron un poco pensando Neji en Hinata y Hinata en Neji, un solo sentimiento, un mismo pensamiento, un mismo poder complementándose y la sacaron.

-funciono, la fuerza de la juventud triunfó.

Se quitaron lentamente como si no quisieran hacerlo. Neji tomo la espada y la guardo.

-Lo logramos es tiempo de regresar.

Caminaron de vuelta a casa, se detuvieron para descansar y dormir en un pequeño campamento que hicieron.

Hinata los vio estaban felices juntos ..

Neji y tenten eran novios porque eso le dejaba un dolor tan fuerte, derramo unas pequeñas lagrimas antes de irse a dormir, pero en realidad cada vez que cerraba los ojos vía esa escena horrible de ese beso y recordaba la pesadilla, no podía dormir así que se fue a entrenar un poco para no pensar en porque le dolía tanto el corazón cuando lo vía junto a ella.

Se fue silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie, pero cuando dio unos pasos fue sujetada por una mano tan fuerte que cayó encima de él, se incorporó rápidamente y aun así él no la soltó.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? –Dijo- Neji con una voz seca

-Yo..Yyo ...emmm iba a .. entrenar...

-sola?

-sí, sí ,yoo-emm puedes soltarme?

-No

_Eh porque?

-Que parte de no te alejes de mí no entendiste

-pero tu dijiste...

-olvida lo que dije, estas débil te desmayaste no quiero que pase nada de nuevo.

-Gracias- dijo -bajando su rostro

-Porque?

-por preocuparte por mi

-No, es problema después de todo soy algo así como tú "nissan" como dices o "guardian" "niñera"

Ella le dio una sonrisa, él se acostó pero no dijo nada

-Está bien, puedes soltarme me iré a dormir

Pero el la ignoro sonrió un poco -quédate conmigo

_¿Queeeeee?

Sonrió burlándose de ella , si dijo eso a propósito quería ver su reacción -es fácil hacerte sonrojar eh no es así

-Pero te quedaras aquí no quiero que te andes escapando en especial cuando hay locos maniáticos queriendo el byakugan.

Ella bajo la cabeza deprimida, eso era por una vez pensó que se trataba de ella .De que era importante pero no era el byakugan nunca ella.

El la tomo por la barbilla para que viera sus ojos -No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo nada va a pasar y no te voy a soltar deberás dormir así

-¿Pero yo..emm?

-acaso tienes miedo de mí?

-no... yo no dije eso

-Entonces duerme junto a mí.

El sin soltar su amarre en su muñeca atrayéndola hacia él .Ese día durmieron muy cerca los dos.


	5. Unión

**Capítulo 5**

**Acaso es el destino**

**Unión y Compromiso**

* * *

Neji despertó muy temprano, lo primero que vio fue a Hinata de lo hermosa que se veía, párese que de alguna forma terminaron abrazados ella muy cerca de él, tan cerca que podía oler su cabello largo que se extendía por toda su camisa. Acaricio su pelo mientras que pensaba que era ese sentimiento de calidez en su corazón, de una felicidad que lo invadía, su corazón latía con fuerza, nunca se había sentido de esa manera y eso le asustaba.

Se quedó hay una media hora, quería estar así por siempre de esa forma, pero si los encontraban en ese momento Tenten haría un escándalo ya que ella decía que él estaba enamorado ,Kiba era probable que lo golpeara y shino le daría un sermón extraño ,especularían pero que malo pueden estar haciendo dos primos durmiendo uno junto al otro .Eso es lo que dirá después de todo para ella soy su nissan..Además Neji tenía convencidos a todos hasta el mismo que todo lo que hacía era porque era su deber..

Se levantó antes de que alguien lo viera, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo se quedó esperando que los demás se despertaran, ya que todos estaban listos para salir vio a Tenten corriendo junto a él dándole un beso inesperado, empezaron a caminar.

Mientras que Hinata no podía verlos, tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que lo que sentía era amor, un amor fuerte, doloroso y prohibido .Sus sospechas eran correctas el sueño estaba correcto .Estaba oficialmente enamorada de su primo de su sangre acaso eso la hacía un monstruo , tal vez las cosas que dijo Neji en sus sueños eran verdad , debía ocultarlo nadie podía descubrir ese secreto .

Como podía estar enamorada de alguien que no demostraba ni una señal de amor, alguien que la vía como una persona débil que debía proteger porque era de la rama secundaria.

-Dormiste bien?( Pregunto Shino a Neji todos se quedaron totalmente extrañados por la inusual pregunta menos Hinata que estaba totalmente roja .)

-No te importa.

y tu Hinata?

-Emmmm yo...Yyo bien..

-¿Porque preguntas cosas tan extrañas?

-a veces hay que tener cuidado con lo que haces, puedes ser malinterpretado.

-Pues no pasó nada

-Acaso querías que pasará?

-Déjame en paz

-esa no es una respuesta es una afirmación

-No... No digas eso Shino mmm el no piensa así.

-Vamos chicos, no hablen así nadie está entendiendo

-Y no quiero que lo entiendan.

* * *

Al fin llegaron a Konoha .

Todos se fueron a descansar de la misión Hinata y Neji siguieron caminado silenciosamente hasta llegar al despacho se Hiachi.

-Buenos días Señor, le traemos la espada .

-Me alegro que hayan cumplido la misión.

-Así fue.

-Cuéntame cómo fue posible, quiero un reporte oral de lo sucedido.

-En realidad los dos la sacamos, la espada. La unión hace la fuerza

-Tal parece que esa era la única forma.

-eso significa mucho para el clan

-de verdad, por qué razón ?

-que tiene de especial esa espada.

-como verán la espada es muy importante más que un arma es una señal de que ustedes son los elegidos, el complemento las almas gemelas que se unen por el hilo rojo del destino.

-¿Qué?

-Es una prueba, como Hinata es la heredera y es demasiado gentil decidí que debíamos buscar a un prometido, tú estabas en la lista como eran primos y tu estas en la rama secundaria el consejo no estaba seguro de aceptar todo esto así que los pusimos a prueba si lograban juntos sostener esta espada serian prometidos a casarse ya que el destino lo predijo así.

_Emmm porque yo ...no

-Solo el verdadero amor las almas gemelas el Yin yang, el complemento puede hacer que esta espadas se pueda retirar lleva milenios y nadie ha logrado nunca retirarla.

Se dice que hace mucho tiempo vivía una joven muchacha hyuga quien se enamoró perdidamente de un enemigo y este de ella como eran enemigos los dos traicionaron sus familias escapando a otra aldea para casarse.

Estas al darse cuenta se unieron contra ellos para separarlos y lo hicieron los persiguieron al encontrarlos mataron a la chica Hyuga, el chico no podía soportar vivir lejos de ella, no podía vivir sin su presencia, al sentir un dolor tan fuerte. El robo la espada más importante del templo donde vivía su amada y la enterró en una piedra sellándola para siempre condenando a morir y dar su vida para que su amada volviera a la vida (ese poder tenía la espada parecida a la del hermano de inuyacha )y ella revivió pero hizo la misma promesa .

Al estar unidos de nuevo y poderosos vencieron a los enemigos juntos pero al hacer esta promesa los dos quedaron sellándolos en la espada el yin y el yang por lo menos su amor fue eterno por ello los únicos que pueden sostener esa espada deben ser personas que se amen y que no les importe nada para estar juntos, el destino los eligió el pasado y esa espada.

-al usar su byakugan demuestra que la espada les pertenece y no sé cómo pudieron unir sus almas y sentimientos tal como alguna vez ellos lo hicieron, liberar las almas selladas se supone que la única forma es que ustedes estén enamorados, pero seguro encontraron otra forma, desde el momento que sacaron esa espada están comprometidos, serán los nuevos líderes del clan, son el tipo de complemento que ocupamos para nuestro clan .

-Me niego hacer eso, toda esa historia es una mentira como podría casarme con ella, es mi prima no hay amor entre nosotros.

-No tienes opción

-no lo haré

Hinata solo bajo la cabeza nada más

Sera en cuatro meses

-Es demasiado pronto.

-Lo siento yo estoy un poco enfermo y este clan ocupa gente joven.-Pueden retirarse.

-Pero señor

-ya está decidido.

* * *

Hee disculpen ya saben por mi ortografía y gramática, estás historia la voy a ir actualizando para ir arreglando los muchos errores que debe tener.


	6. Escapar no es una opción

**Capítulo 6**

**Escapar no es una opción.**

* * *

Salieron del cuarto en un silencio como si alguien se hubiera muerto , no se dijeron nada Hinata podía ver que él estaba alterado , vio que la noticia la tomo terrible , estaba enfadado ..

-lo .. lo siento

-no es tu culpa –dijo- el alejándose y golpeando algo.

-pero sé que tu no quieres y... yo..

-y tu...tampoco, te gusta Naruto después de todo

-yo .. mmm no

-no te enoja, ellos juegan con nosotros no quieren hacer esto sin si quiera tener nuestro consentimiento -no lo puedo creer y por qué yo soy de la familia secundaria se supone ... que

-era imposible

-sí, todo por esa misión fue un engañ no entiendo como paso todo eso

Hinata bajo la cabeza en verdad Neji .Porque me odia tanto, odia mi presencia , ni siquiera considerar la psiblidad que le están ofreciendo ser el líder aun siendo de la rama secundaria pensó Hinata

-piensas aceptar esta lo cura

-yo... mmm creo que si

-pues yo no, tú no te puedes casar con un nissan , somos primos y " tu y yo "eso nunca va a pasar el "nosotros "no existe ,es como unirme para siempre al trabajo que fastidio me voy,

-Yo soy trabajo para ti , de verdad eso represento

-eh yo no quise decir

-pero lo dijistes

-No es solo que yo no creo que sea bueno este casamiento sin amor

-Es claro de que tu no me amas

-y u tampoco es por eso que no acepto esto -me voy

Cuando el se fue , ella quedo mirando en su dirección .

-Neji no es un matrimonio del todo sin amor , por que yo si te amo no se si mi amor sea suficiente para los dos.

* * *

Hinata se quedó en ese momento paralizada aun no procesaba bien todo lo sucedido se fue para su habitación y solo se puso a llorar y llorar por que para Neji todo esto era un trabajo esas fueron sus hirientes palabras , un matrimonio sin amor nunca resultaría pero su amor era tan inmenso pero un matrimonio es para dos personas que se amen mutuamente para siempre no se supone que es solo una persona la que ame.

Que iba hacer? Una inmensa felicidad embargaba su alma , casarse con él era como un sueño hecho realidad pero acaso era egoísta amarlo tanto de desear casarse con él de sentirse feliz ante la tristeza de el .No era justo quería que el fuera feliz .

Casarse era tan imposible sin embargo estaba pasando pero ahora ese era el problema, él no quería casarse con ella, no sentía nada.

Ella no iba a arruinarle la vida a Neji que era tan feliz con Tenten , ella no era importante eran sus palabras que le dolieron , ella simplemente era un trabajo , nada más sin importancia .

Habia pasado un dos días Neji la ignoraba como si estuviera enojado así que decidió escapar, él sería feliz con Tenten, ella no sería quien arruinara esa felicidad además vio sus ojos llenos de odio no podía arruinar su vida.

Se alisto y se fue lentamente en la noche caminado, solo miro la última vez a su casa no lo volvería a ver y eso le dolía pero era por su propio bien, lo amaba por ello deseaba su felicidad, se volvió pero al momento de irse en las puertas algo la detuvo abrazándola por detrás

* * *

Mientras que él se fue afuera, no sabía que pasaba se supone que debería estar triste pero no lo estaba se encontraba muy feliz y se enojó por ello (golpeaba el árbol). Quería casarse lo deseaba y no sabía que eran esos sentimientos pero se negaba aceptarlo a casarse por orgullo porque ella no lo quería.

Le enojaba sentir felicidad por casarse con ella y probablemente si rechazaba este trato se casarían a Hinata con Sasuke .No podía permitir que pasará eso debía aceptar, aun cuando tenía miedo de que esos sentimientos aumentaran, lo consumieran y perder el control.

En ese momento la vio, iba a escapar .. miles de cosas vinieron a su mente y sin darse cuenta ya estaba un junto a ella sosteniéndola de una forma protectora y hasta tierna.

El abrazo por detrás en la espalda muy fuerte como si se le fuese su vida.

-no te vayas , no me dejes -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-ehh Ne-ji?

-sí que te pasa, deja de temblar y contéstame

-emmm yo... neji ... na..d..a

-A donde crees que vas?

- a ningún lado emm es decir a entrenar (pésima mentirosa y más a neji detector de mentiras humano)

Él sonrió - me estas tratando de engañar ammm

-mmm yo.. No

-Huir no es la solución

- yo... no estoy huyendo

- lo estas, crees que te lo voy a permitir.

-emm si

- como estas tan segura

-porque tu no quieres casarte conmigo

- vamos no tienes donde ir, hay psicópatas buscándote-. Después de tanto tiempo de cuidarte crees que permitiría un suicidio como este, no voy a dejar que hagas esto aunque tenga que estar abrazándote toda la noche, no te dejaré.

-emmm

- sé que estas huyendo de mí, soy tan terrible futuro esposo, es tan horrible casarse conmigo además si te vas no duraras ni un día allá fuera.

-No es eso, sé que no quieres casarte conmigo y no quiero que estés triste...tú y Tenten ... conseguiré un lugar.

-No te lo permitiré , crees que con irte cambiara todo ,ellos buscaran la forma de casarme con alguien más es solo que yo puedo soportar que me dejes así .

-no quiero ser una molestia. (La soltó pero esta vez le sostuvo de los hombros y la obligo a que viera sus ojos.)

-Tonta -No quiero que te vayas, prefiero casarme contigo que con otra hyuga , este matrimonio puede ser falso, finjamos que somos la pareja feliz en frente de clan y todo va ser una farsa y yo tengo libertad de andar con quien quiera y tu también .Te quedarás conmigo ?

-Está bien

-Es un trato.

-Lo es (nada convencida pero ella sería feliz de esta junto a Neji , incluso si eso la sentenciara a un mundo lleno de dolor y sentimientos no correspondidos)

-No vuelvas hacer algo como esto, no quiero perderte.

Ella se acercó y le dio abrazo -yo tampoco quiero perderte nunca .Solo quiero que seas feliz

-Vamos no hay que preocuparnos tanto ..Todo va a salir bien le dio una sonrisa.


	7. Compromiso

**Capítulo 7**

**Compromiso**

* * *

Al otro día empezaron los preparativos para la boda.

Neji se despertó después de hacer las medidas para su vestuario, se fue a donde su equipo, sabía que debía explicar sobre el compromiso, ya que los chismes andaban por todos los sitios de seguro ellos ya debían saberlo.

Cuando llego al lugar encontró a sus compañeros de equipo esperándolo.

-Es cierto?

-así que lo saben

-No, puede, dime que es mentira.

-(…)

-pero cómo es posible, pensé que era mentira... si tu familia.

-ellos quieren que me casé, la misión era una prueba y yo lo haré

Noo dime que mientes , no tu puedes negarte pensé que..

-no puedo rechazar, lo saben... pero nada cambiara

-vaya familia que tienes.

-es porque te quieres casar con ella verdad, por eso no te negaste.

-emm creo que debería dejarlos solos para que conversen...dijo lee

-Es un matrimonio por conveniencia .. no importa

-No mientas, sí importa debes estar muy feliz porque tú estás enamorado de ella, ahora debes verla todos los días no... Pensé que pasara algo así yo he hecho todo para que la olvides. (y se puso a llorar siendo una mujer fuerte se dio cuenta que era el fin .)

-todo va ser como antes...

-Deja de engañarme no tienes por qué ocultarlo ahora son esposos nada impide que estés con ella.

-Hice un trato con ella de que yo podía salir con quiera, ella también y no hay contacto físico entre nosotros, ves a ella no le importo por que debiera importarme ella

-Eres un tonto - Sabes que no puedo lo, tengo orgullo también.

-Como quieras

-De verdad quieres que ella se vaya con otro chico vives engañándote a ti mismo, yo no lo creo, no quiero ser un una amante, reconozco que he perdido.

Está bien has lo que quieras

-ya no quiero entrenar, me voy

Él se quedó entrenado, Tenten tenía razón no iba hacer igual... nada volvería hacer igual.

-sabía que esto te iba a pasar.- Dijo- Lee

-mmmm

-tranquilo, pronto se le pasará.

-lo se

-oye, mmm así que te vas a casar

-si

-bueno por lo menos es Hinata ..No ya que tú la quieres y la conoces.

-porque todos piensan eso.

-claro que la quieres además imagínate que si te hubieran casado con Hanabi o alguien peor

- tienes razón,

-bueno futuro esposo, entrenemos

* * *

Hinata se despertó temprano, medidas del vestido, algunas horas.

Hasta que por fin se fue quería ver a sus amigos, ser apoyada por alguien, tenía tanto miedo aun cuando Neji le había dicho que solo era un trato.

Cuando llego el primero que le hablo fue Shino

-Cómo estás? supe que te vas a casar

-mmm si

-estas preparada para eso

-mm no..se yo

-Hina no puedo creer que te hicieran eso los voy a confrontar o golpear a Neji por aceptar esta locura (hablo Kiba un poco alterado)

-No Kiba ,no es su culpa.

-lo defiendes mmm acaso estás de acuerdo con todo esto.

-no .. mm es que él me dijo que todo esto es falso que aparentáramos ser esposos pero en realidad todo va hacer como siempre

-nada va ser igual.. –Dijo- shino

-eso dice ahora -no confió en el

-Neji no es tan malo

-trato de matarte

-ese fue en el pasado

-pareces feliz de casarte con el m no parece que sea algo que deseabas.

-no.. Yo

-está bien si eres feliz, yo te apoyo pero no estoy de acuerdo

-no no puedes casarte .. Tú ..Yo

-vamos, aun seremos los mejores amigos

-supongo está bien yo también te apoyo pero si ese tipo te hace daño te juro que yo lo...

-gracias chicos por su apoyo, pero soy de la rama principal mi papá está enfermo si desobedezco no sé lo que pasaría se supone que con Neji podremos ser los herederos y pobreros cambiar la familia

-entiendo, es algo que debes hacer no.

-sí, espero que todo salga bien mmm irán a mi boda?

-está bien

-lo siento Hina yo no soy parte de esta de esta locura dijo Kiba

-somos camaradas debemos dar fuerzas no huir de sentimientos

- de que hablas... yo no voy

-bueno chicos kiba por favor no quiero estar sola...

-ok pero no me culpes si golpeo a alguien

-bueno ya debo irme, solo venía a hablar con ustedes -gracias

- adiós

-No puedo creerlo nuestra hinata se casa

-así es

- no sé cómo le pueden hacer esto.

-es extraño, tú te ves más abatido y triste que ella

_ehhh que insinúas

-te gusta no..

-nooo

-sabes tienes competencia...

- de que hablas

-no te has dado cuenta, cómo reacciona Neji cuando esta junto a nosotros en especial cuando te acercas demasiado..

-sí, se pone muy enfadado

-por qué crees que se enfada?

-estas tratando de decirme que Neji está celoso?

-correcto

-ohh no ,pero como paso .. yo pensaba que estaba con Tenten

-No quiere aceptar lo que siente sin embargo sus acciones lo delatan -comprenderás porque acepte esta situación , ella también siente algo por él ..Es algo mutuo.

- como lo sabes

- soy perceptivo

-No lo permitiré-

-lo harás, ellos están felices su matrimonio arreglado es más lo mejor que les pudo ocurrir es cuestión de tiempo para que acepten lo que sienten.

* * *

Pasaron los días

Neji tenía el anillo de compromiso heredado de generación en generación, totalmente hermoso se supone que debía dárselo, según la tradición, se quedó pensando un poco ahora ella sería su esposa y no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente feliz, no lo entendía que pasaba con él.

Salió de su habitación a buscarla y encontró en el jardín viendo las flores contemplando el atardecer de pronto vio cómo se levantó y abrazo a un pequeño gatito con cariño. El solo miro como encantado por la ensena sin querer sonriendo. A los minutos se dio despertó de su pequeño encantamiento Y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola –dijo- con una voz suave

-emmm Hola Neji -es un día hermoso

-lo es, sé que debes tener miedo, a veces hay momentos donde debes tomar decisiones para toda la vida.

-pero este no es ese momento ya que tú no te casarías conmigo porque quieres si no por obligación

-tú también no te quieres casar verdad

-emmm yo

-sabes aun así me alegra que hallas sido tú.

- yo también prefiero que seas tú.

- sé que debemos hacer esto oficial aunque ya sabes sea una farsa mmm aceptas ser mi esposa?

-acepto.

Él se acercó ella se puso muy nerviosa, como su mano y le puso el anillo.

-Este anillo es el símbolo de nuestro compromiso y esto es el símbolo de nuestro trato –dijo- mientras se acercaba y le tomo la cintura, la acercó a él y le robo un beso muy brusco mientras la estrecho un contra su cuerpo adueñándose de sus labios .

Neji no podía controlar sus sentimientos por primera vez en su vida, se dejó llevar porque había dado muchos besos pero nunca con alguien que amará en verdad ,nunca con tanto arrebato de pación y deseo , la quería, parecía que su cuerpo reaccionaba solo cuando estaba en presencia de ella .. Se estaba aprovechando de la situación de que ella no era capaz de rechazarlo de que era muy inocente y sin experiencia .Debía reaccionar, debía ser, ser el Neji de siempre.

La soltó lentamente ella estaba roja totalmente, con sus ojos abiertos, estremeciéndose parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, se tocaba sus labios amoratados con su mano y se le vinieron las lágrimas sin querer simplemente eso no lo esperaba él, era frio nunca pensó que haría algo como eso y no es porque no le gustara era por miedo por mucho miedo...Aun en un pequeño estado de shock

- estas bien?

-ese..-Ese. fue.. mi primer beso

-he no lo sabía… - pero como no me rechazase, no me voy a disculpar.

-por... que lo hiciste?

-Un beso es el símbolo de nuestro trato ..

-pero...dijiste que no iba a ver contacto entre nosotros?

-dije que cuando nos casáramos, no antes de casarnos-además sabes que debemos besarnos en público aun cuando no queramos...

-pero... yo

- que pasa te da asco todo esto...

-qué ? yo .. Tu no emmm - sabes que... tienes razón eso va ser parte de nuestro trato…

-así es -Sé que no estas acostumbrada a esto y tal vez no te guste, pero debemos hacerlo.

-No es eso. Solo que no quiero que hagas esas cosas, si no quieres .Entiendes no importa lo que digan los demás, si no quieres hacer esas demostraciones de cariño, no lo hagas, yo no te obligo a nada.

-y yo no quiero que aceptes cosas que no quieres. Si yo lo hago es porque quiero que sea así, si tu no me rechazas pensaré que también lo quieres así. –Esa bien buenas noches Hinata

-buenas noches...

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir ese beso robado les había causado insomnio.

Neji miro al techo y sonrió susurro- lo quiera o no siempre voy a ser su primer beso y el ultimo.

Ella también decía su nombre tocándose sus labios y sonriendo recordando el primer beso con la persona que amaba eso es invaluable.

* * *

**Cortes comerciales xD**

Estaba leyendo la descripción de naruto SD en naruto wikia para ver la info de los capítulosy me encontré esto

En el recorrido de esta serie, hay muchas dudas de que Neji puede sentir algo más intenso o profundo hacia Hinata; aunque en Japón, el emparejamiento de Neji y Hinata, más conocido como _nejihina; _es uno de los más famosos emparejamientos fandom de japón. Casi equivalentes a la cantidad de fanáticos con _en un episodio escribió en un papel su deseo que era estar más cerca de Hinata._

_No sabía que este fandom tenía tanta popularidad sobre todo en Japón porque aquí en América no tiene tanta como naruhita.. En esa parodia Neji si le gusta a Hinata bueno hay capítulos que parece un hermano mayor o hace el papel de papá pero otros capítulos parece que en verdad le gusta es todo obsesivo siempre esa pensando en ella... en el anime y manga es muy lindo con ella.._


	8. Matrimonio

**Capítulo 8**

**Matrimonio**

* * *

Era el día de la boda ella estaba muy nerviosa, camino lentamente hacia el altar, ella temblaba pero él le dio la mano, cosa que le dio más confianza y le gusto enlazarse los dedos sintiendo su mano tibia mientras que las de ella eran frías ... dijeron sus botos los anillos uno blanco y uno negro símbolo de yin yang con la espada .Los dos aceptaron el la beso por segunda vez de una forma rápida y suave.

Hubo una fiesta con muchas personas.

Se fueron a vivir a una casa muy bonita, ella tímidamente entro como si le tuviera miedo a su nuevo esposo , el camino seguro de sí mismo sonriendo por la reacción de ella era verdad que era tan diferente a las demás tal como lo dijo Shino .

-Me tienes miedo mmm

-No, no es eso

-no debes temer a tu esposo sabes

Se puso totalmente roja

-sobre el beso.. yo

-no importa, yo entiendo

-Bueno ahora somos esposos se supone que eso hacen los esposos -podemos dormir juntos

-queee ?

- vamos solo estaba jugando no te vayas a desmayar solo digo que los dos podríamos dormir en esta cama es muy grande ;no es que sea la primera vez que dormimos en un mismo lugar ..

-pero antes no ..no éramos esposos,

- es verdad aun así seremos los dos juntos durmiendo en una misma cama además tenemos un trato

-emmm está bien

Se acostó a un lado y se durmió ya que estaba muy cansada, el solo la miro su corazón latía muy fuerte más de lo común quería abrazarla y dormir en sus brazos cerro los ojos y se durmió.

Al otro día despertó muy cerca de ella casi abrazándola como la última vez, él se sentía feliz era extraño, esa calidez en su corazón que nunca sentía por alguien, una sensación de tranquilidad. Le agradaba despertar siempre de esa manera junto a ella .

Él se fue dejándola sola , cuando ella despertó sintió una vació al no verlo el primer pensamiento fue que esta con Tenten claro debía estar triste y asqueado debía quitarse el sabor de sus labios con alguien que no le daba repulsión ...

Lloro por largo tiempo pensando en el...hasta que se decidió a ir lo a buscar aunque sea para ver si estaba con ella.

Mientras caminaba buscando a Neji se encontró con Naruto

-Hey Hinata tiempo sin vernos me contaron que te casaste con Neji

-Si...emmm , fue ayer

-Es un poco extraño.

-Ahora somos los herederos del clan se supone que la unión entre los dos haga la fuerza, pero sabes tal vez sea bueno ya que juntos podremos mejorar el clan.

-Un día dije que ibas hacer una buena esposa. Además ese clan deben cambiarlo

-emmm gra..cias

- quieres ir a comer un ramen ?

-eh .. mm yo (vamos hinata reacciona eres una mujer casada dile que no)

-si (que paso con el decir que no , bueno Neji dijo que podía estar con otros chicos y no es una cita solo vamos a comer como amigos que somos)

Se sentaron a comer un ramen

y como te trata él ?

-ha sido muy amable

-me alegra que seas feliz

* * *

Hey amigo como es la vida de casado- no deberías estar con tu esposa

- ya sabes que nada ha cambiado.

- suenas decepcionado, como si esperaras que algo pasará

-estoy bien, quiero seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado

-que pasa contigo estas muy extraño

-no es nada, déjame en paz

-El matrimonio te ha cambiado un poco Neji .

Después de un tiempo entrenando

-voy a comer algo... vamos hay deben estar los demás

- está bien

Entro y lo primero que vio fue a Naruto y a Hinata cosa que no le gusto para nada, quería romper algo o a alguien sentía una furia tan grande que no podía contener, sin siquera darse cuenta se abrió camnio en dirección donde ellos estaban,

-hinata

-Hey Neji que tal, así que ustedes se casaron quien lo diría tu tan amargado pobre Hinata.

-Cállate

-De mal humor

-Vayamos a casa hinata -dijo -neji un poco alterado

-Pero Naruto y yon o hemos terminado de comer

-vamos, no seas antipático siéntate a comer

-ya perdí el apetito

-Hinata no sé cómo tienes un esposo así

- así es naruto yo soy su esposo si no te has dado cuenta, así que no te permito que le invites a comer ni a estas citas.

-oye te tomas muy enserio eso del casamiento, de verdad actúas como un recién casado celoso solo somos amigos no es nada.

- no quiero especulaciones

- tranquilo, no es nada malo , solo dos amigos charlando

-vayámonos Hinata

-pero espera que termine

la jalo -nos vamos

-está bien , adiós a todos

* * *

-Hee Neji emmm puedes soltarme.

-Hee lo siento

-Que pasa Neji porque estas tan enfadado?

-Aun lo amas verdad?

-no es así

-no , pues hace poco parecía que sí ..-mira no puedo soportarlo ayer nos casamos y tú ya andas con Naruto por ahí…-Porque me haces esto?

-Pero Neji yo solo estaba buscándote y llego Naruto a charlar.

-y en ese momento olvidaste que yo existía

- Neji el trato decía que yo puedo estar con cualquier chico recuerdas mientras tu estas con Tenten .

-Te equivocas yo no estaba con Tenten ella y yo terminamos antes de que nos casáramos , no quiero que estés con otros hombres ..

-ehh porque?

-Me molesta..

-Son mis amigos no puedes prohibirlo.

-Cambio el trato, está bien tienes tus amigos pero me prometes que no vas a traicionarme... sería una terrible perdida de honor y si lo descubren será nuestro fin-(escusas para solo para no decir que estaba celoso)

-está bien solo, si tu prometes también fidelidad.

-Es un nuevo trato un trato y más que eso una promesa...s

El se acercó de nuevo y le robo un beso más dulce y suave que el primero pero más apasionado que el segundo , sosteniéndola como para que no dijera que no , aunque Hinata no se negaría

Ella se puso roja

- debes acostumbrarte a mis besos son los únicos que tendrás...-dijo - sonriendo susurrándole al oído

* * *

Ya que se estaban acostumbrando a su nueva vida, estaban bien entrenaban, eran felices mientras que debían cumplir sus obligaciones como los líderes de él clan, pasaban tiempo juntos , se llevaban muy bien y trabajaban bien en equipo .

Hasta que un día Neji fue llamado a una misión

Se levantó temprano

-Me voy, cuídate

-Adiós ten mucho cuidado, te estaré esperando.

Hinata lo vio irse desde su ventana la primera vez lejos de él se sentía sola y triste sin el como si hubiera perdido algo valioso en su vida.

Hinata fue a entrenar con su equipo para distraerse de todo el asunto que la estaba matando.

-Hola Hinata

-Hola Kiba , Akamruru Donde esta Shino?

-no pudo venir, se fue a una misión .

-A bueno

Se pusieron a entrenar cuando Kiba se detuvo

-por qué nos detenemos

-Debo decirte algo

-qué cosa

-Me gustas

-Queeeeee? yo..Yo por qué?

-desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que preferí no decir nada ya que tu no sientes lo mismo .Este orgullo no me dejo hablar y ese fue mi error ahora ya es tarde, demasiado tarde .

-yo... mmmm lo siento mucho

- lo sé, shino me dijo que tú estabas muy enamorada de Neji y es verdad lo veo cada vez que lo miras, cada vez que hablas de él o dices su nombre tus ojos brillan y sonríes

-yo mmm es verdad, no pude evitar enamorarme de el -Lo amo tanto como jamás pensé amar a alguien y lo siento tanto por no poder corresponderte pero este sentimiento es muy profundo y lo quiero tanto incluso si él nunca llega a quererme :(

-Bueno no estoy muy seguro de eso ,creo que él no te trata exactamente como tu primita , más bien sabe llevar bastante el papel de esposo quizás demasiado , pero te dije sobre mis sentimientos porque quiero que lo sepas..

-yo..mmm lo siento se puso a llorar porque quería a Kiba , era su amigo y ahora lo estaba lastimando

-no llores , yo entiendo ,soy fuerte y siempre seremos amigos ,yo no puedo competir contra él ,porque el ya gano incluso sin luchar contra mí ,sin esforzarse , espero que te cuide bien o si no se las verá conmigo..

Se acercó le quito las lágrimas y la abrazo - espero que seas feliz, mereces la felicidad.

Lo que no sabían es que en realidad Neji los estaba viendo y estaba tan enfadado pensando que Hinata había roto la promesa y se fue a la misión lleno de rencor , de odio , de ira, traición retomando viejos sentimientos..

Duro dos meses fuera.

Hinata lo extrañaba mucho y estaba algo deprimida, mientas Neji sentía ese dolor que parecía que alguien había apuñalado su corazón y lo había hecho pedazos.


	9. Venganza,confrontación y error

**Capítulo 9**

**Venganza, confrontación y error**

* * *

Cada día que pasaba fuera de su casa Neji dejo que su corazón se llenaba de odio, todos los días se imaginaba la traición de Hinata y Kiba y ellos riéndose de él, haciendo un escenario ficticio.

La promesa no significo nada, y los besos que le di no significo nada tampoco se fue a besarse con otro, acaso sus besos no eran suficientes tal vez que la mayoría eran robados y no sabía bien si ellas los quería, quizás le resultaban asquerosos pero entonces porque no lo rechazo.

Es una mentirosa confié en ella y me fallo, la odio decía una y otra vez en su supone que estaban casados, al otro día se fue a una cita con Naruto y ahora con Kiba si ella nunca lo amaría nunca lo vería de forma romántica, un matrimonio es un fracaso sin amor.

Como un genio planea una venganza, como se desase de un corazón roto y herido con el orgullo caído y unos celos que ardían, deseando que ella pagara cada uno de los imaginarios engaños, rencoroso planeo todos los días como vengarse.

Como podría odiar lo que más amaba pues ya lo había echa uno vez.

Estaba distraído , triste y enojado como si no le importará el mundo exterior, como si no le importara nada.

-Neji que pasa? Estas muy deprimido eso no está ayudando en éste momento –dijo- gai

-no es nada

-cuéntame, te casaste es por eso que estas mal ...

-no

-estás enamorado no y la chica que quieres no te corresponde.

-no, es alguien que confié y me traicionó

-lo he notado - es hinata verdad tú la quieres mucho pero debes saber cuál es su versión de la historia de seguro ella no te traiciono. No te atormentes.

-( ...)

-Sabes cuándo amas a alguien debes luchar contra todo y contra todos por esa persona, eres fuerte puedes superar todo vencer la adversidad

-lo se

-no parece...

-Me case está bien y no sé por qué razón estaba feliz con eso, pensé que tal vez todo esto del matrimonio podría llegar a funcionar, íbamos a crear un mejor clan juntos, que ella me podría llegar a quererme, olvidar que yo la trate de asesinar pero creo que ella nunca me va llegar a perdonar porque prefiere a Naruto a kiba hasta shino que a mí que me prometió fidelidad y me mintió.

-Debes hablar con ella, la fuerza de la juventud y del amor surgirá .No te desanimes, no creo que hinata te haga algo así

-Yo no estoy muy seguro

-debes controlar esos sentimientos-Concéntrate, vamos debemos vencer a los de la aldea del sonido que se infiltraron -Canaliza tu energía

Fueron a luchar junto a shikamaru y chouji

Después de vencer a todos sus enemigos y como Neji estaba enfadado se desquito con sus enemigos. Llego el día en el que llegaba a la aldea como siempre su misión fue un éxito.

Hinata estaba muy feliz al escuchar la noticia de que pronto llegarían, ya lo extrañaba tanto todos los días pensaba en él, se sentía tan sola, estos días eran infinitos sin su presencia solo era vació, soledad y dolor.

El día más esperado llego estaba ansiosa y muy nerviosa cuando lo vio acercarse sentía cada paso de Neji un latido en su corazón .Entro a la casa venía muy frio y extraño.

-Neji -susurro - ella sonriendo desando abrazarlo con fuerza

Pero el la ignoro ni siquiera noto su presencia se fue y se acostó a dormir en el sillón

-ehh Neji como estas?

-Acaso a ti te importa

-eh

-aléjate de mí , no te quiero ver ,me estorbas ..Estoy cansado no me hables, no tengo tiempo para tus sollozos y tartamudeos ridículos.

Ella bajo la cabeza -mmm es solo que me alegro de que hayas regresado

-En serio, pensé que deseabas que muriera para quedarte viuda.

-No...mmm yo..No

-jha no esperabas tan pronto no es así, te quite la diversión.

-no ... no es solo que, yo te extrañe.

-pues yo no a ti porque tu presencia es invisible es como si no existieras nunca hablas y cuando lo haces no es para nada productivo.-vete quiero estar solo

-bien- Buenas noches

Esa noche lloro de nuevo como tantas otras veces había llorado por el , pero por lo menos él estaba vivo había regresado podía verlo todos los días aun cuando le sorprendió ese trato tan cruel.

Al otro día él se fue sin ni si quiera decir una palabra

Ella fue a visitar a Kurenai , en estos momentos necesitaba hablar con alguien se sentía triste y sola

Lo noto estaba diferente, que pasaría se preguntaba porque actuaba de esa manera tan extraña igual que cuando tenían 12 sus ojos eran fríos he inexpresivos con furia y ganas de matarla como si no le importará nada , Indiferencia …

-Hola, viene a visitarla maestra

-Hola Hinata como estas?

-Bien

-No parece que estés bien .Es acaso por ese matrimonio. Neji te ha tratado bien?

- Neji se portaba muy bien conmigo, pero no sé qué paso , llego distinto de esa misión como si no fuera el me ignora y me odia.

- Hinata tal vez necesite algo de tiempo

-lo sé , no sé si un matrimonio sin amor funcione.

-tú lo quieres mucho no es así.

-ehh yo..si lo quiero mucho .

-yo no confió mucho en el, pero si lo quieres en verdad no te rindas lucha por él.

-Gracias, debo irme

-cuando quieras venir, estoy siempre disponible para lo que necesites

Ella llego a su casa y ahí estaba el sentado con esa expresión en su rostro que le causaba temor.

- Ho..la?

-a dónde estabas?

-donde mi maestra

-eres una mentirosa, de seguro andabas con uno de tus amantes

-no, yoo...emmm no a-m-a-n-t-e hee

-me engañaste una vez con esa actitud de niña buena pero ahora sé cómo eres, me das asco que finjas ser lo que no eres. Yo te creí , no sé cómo pude confiar en ti.

-ehh Neji..Por.. Qué.. yo no hecho nada malo .

-no le entiendes siempre te odiado no sé porque no deje que esos tipos te asesinaran. No vales la pena..

Ella se quedó en silencio incapaz de hablar, que estaba pasando Neji era bueno con ella antes de irse a esa misión en que momento cambio tanto, la estaba lastimando con sus palabras como si cada una de estas fuera un cuchillo que hería su alma.

Él se acercó y la puso entre la pared susurrando -deberías temerme, este matrimonio se va a convertir en un infierno para ti sufrirás todo lo que yo sufrí.

Se quedó un momento en esa posición respirando el aroma a lavanda, se consideró débil como si ella pudiera hechizarlo con solo su presencia, no podía soltarla, se sintió culpable y se odio por querer tenerla cerca de él, por no ser capaz de separarse , por gustarle esa cercanía .

Sentía una fuerte he imposible atracción fatal contra lo que según el odiaba .Eso lo hacía enojar

Hasta se incorporó, la alejo y se fue antes de que perdiera en sus confusos sentimientos. Antes de que el amor se interpusiera entre su venganza y odio.

Dejándola a ella en un rincón desolada y triste. Tenía miedo, confusión ella no había hecho nada malo solo esperarlo meses dentro de su casa a que llegara, esperando cada día por él, no lo entendía que se suponía que había hecho se fue a la habitación y se acostó hasta quedar dormida.

Él se levantó en la noche no podía dormir, estaba tan enojado camino una y otra vez hasta que llego a la recamara y la miro durmiendo entro lentamente le puso las cobijas y le acaricio su cabello -Crees que es fácil fingir todo esto cuando no puedo soportar tenerte lejos de mí, quiero odiarte , y no lo consigo porque me hiciste esto ? Porque ? Pensé que tal vez pobriamos ser felices ?al parecer me equivoque

Se quedó allí cerca de ella. Porque siento esto en mi corazón cuando me habla, cuando me mira , cuando susurra mi nombre ,acaso esto es amor, no puede ser no debo estar confundiendo las cosas .Pero entonces porque la veo tan hermosa, porque no quiero que ese con otros chicos no debería molestarme ... no debió molestarme en el pasado ni ahora porque me preocupo tanto por ella, porque siempre estoy tan pendiente de lo que hace o le piense , no consigo dejar de pensar en ella.

-te estas volviendo importante para mi quizás más de la cuenta Hinata y no puede ser tú me traicionaste , me mentiste .Quisiera poder odiarte..

En la mañana despertó hay estaba cerca de ella recostado a su cama con su mano sosteniendo su mano y la vio por última vez con amargura. Con uno nudo en la garganta y otra en el corazón.

Pasaron los días y la situación era critica Hinata no dormía bien, no comía bien , tenía un pésimo rendimiento , lloraba todas las noches mientras que Neji vivía insultándola , ignorándola y fingiendo desinterés aunque el tenia aun el corazón herido y la observada cada vez que ella desviaba la mirada..

Pero un día Neji planeo vengarse, lo tenía todo preparado lo mismo que le hizo a ella .

Fue hablar con Ino le dijo que volvieran a estar juntos que el hinata no eran nada y que estaba aburrido del tonto matrimonio.

Así que Ino empezó a salir de nuevo con Neji .Todo el pueblo hablaba de ellos y de la traición veían a Hinata como un objeto de burlas o con miradas llenas de lastima.

Hasta el punto que Hiashi hablo con Neji diciéndole que no debía estar con Ino y menos en público ya que ellos tenían una imagen como hyuga ,pero él no entendía estaba tan segado por el enojo que no se daba cuenta que estaba destruyendo a Hinata .

En los entrenamientos Tenten también hablo con él .

-Eres un tonto

-Qué?

-que estás haciendo con Hinata no ves que la haces sufrir ,ahora cada vez que la veo esta diferente triste y no parece tener ánimos para nada.

-ese es el objetivo.

-De que hablas

-ella me traiciono con Kiba ...

-jajajajaja

-De que te ríes, no es gracioso

-crees que Hinata haría algo así, kiba está enamorado de ella pero eso no quiere decir que Hinata te traiciono. Si te gusta en vez de querer vengarte por que no tratas de enamorarla mmm así nunca conseguirás nada más bien vas a ser que ella vaya a buscar consuelo en su mejor amigo ..

-yo no quiero una oportunidad, a mí no me gusta .Ella no me interesa es porque me traiciono yo creí en ella y no creas que voy a dejar que Kiba se le acerque.

-Sabes que yo estaba enamorada de ti, pero comprendí que tu amabas a ella porque no lo quieres ver ? por qué es tan difícil ? mírate nunca te había viso tan mal eres muy celoso y ves cosas donde no las hay , actúas demasiado extremista con esta situación sé que la amas demasiado pero Neji no te dejes llevar por los celos si sigues así vas a sufrir.

-No a mí no me gusta y me voy no quiero hablar más de esto

-Eres muy terco...Te vas a repetir

Mientras tanto Ino decidió hablar con Hinata llego donde estaba ella

-ehh ino tu

- viene a dejar las cosas claras no a socializar estoy con Neji .Él me dijo que ustedes tienen un trato y el matrimonio es una farsa

-algo así...

-no quiero que te metas con nosotros

-Pero el dijo que no iba a salir con nadie

- y le creíste _jha eres muy inocente

-él lo prometió .. él dijo (con lágrimas en los ojos)

-no seas patética, se fuerte -De verdad creíste que Neji quería estar contigo, que le importabas, él quiere una mujer de verdad no una niñita débil.

-no , yo no

-pues para el no eres nada, no significas nada, eres un estorbo le quitas felicidad.

-pero ..yo

-quieres que sea feliz

-mmm si

-debes dejarlo ir

-pero...

-él me dijo que te odia que no quiere volver a ver en su vida .Esta bien conmigo, le gusta estar conmigo no soy como tu tímida he insegura .Es obvio que me prefiere a mí.

-Está bien, pero por favor solo quiero que él sea feliz , si Neji es feliz yo soy feliz.

-me alegra que lo entiendas, tú no eres suficiente para proporcionar su felicidad.

Hinata estaba totalmente destrozada después de la conversación que dejo su corazón desecho decidió seguir el consejo de Ino no quería que el sufriera estando con alguien que no amaba, quería que el encontrara el verdadero amor y fuera feliz aunque no fuera con ella no sería egoísta.

Neji cambio y ese nuevo neji no la quería en su vida y si eso es lo que él deseaba iba a respetar su decisión Pero antes quería reafirmar las palabras de Ino , escuchar decir con su voz , con sus palabras que no la quería solo eso bastaba para alejarse para siempre por ello fue a enfrentarlo .

Neji...emm yo...tu...Ino

-Qué pasa?

-prometiste que no estarías con otra chica , yo..yo ya no puedo estar así

-las personas mienten y te traicionan, verdad duele

-pero tu dijiste

-a mi también me paso, fui traicionado por alguien que juro no hacerlo -yo estoy con quien quiera si tu no me sirves para nada ahora vete

-Está bien si la prefieres a ella , se feliz ya no me importa lo que hagas , sabes si yo fuera ese alguien que hablas nunca te traicionaría .

-Hinata

y ella se fue para su cuarto , ya lo escucho el escogió a Ino y no a ella eso era suficiente para reafirmar que Neji no la quería en su vida..

Cuando escucho un ruido era Ino ...que estaba haciendo en su casa pensó hinata

-Neji mi amor como estas?-me alegra que me invitaras

-necesitaba compañía

-Que paso con tu esposa?

-Sabes que ella no me importa

- lo se ,ella no es como yo verdad

-no lo es

-claro jaja imagínate tu enamorado de ella sería ridículo - no sé cómo te casaste

-Si es tan tonto yo nunca podría enamorarme de alguien tan patético, me casé solo por obligación.

Él sabía que estaba ahí, que Hinata lo estaba viendo y escuchando cada palabra, movimiento y todo eso era un teatro hecho por él, quería que ella lo viera que sufriera como él lo había hecho viéndola con Kiba.

Se acercó a Ino y la beso -eres mucho mejor que Hinata –dijo- en tono sobre actuado y casi gritando

-lo sé y la siguió besando

Hinata no pudo más ya no podía esta situación era demasiado para ella, debía escapar se quedó por un momento en shock pero reacciono saliendo corriendo como la primera vez que lo vio con Tenten pero esta vez fue mil veces peor se supone que estaban casados, él le prometió no hacerlo , la odiaba y estos pocos meses habían sido terribles.

Salió por la ventana sin percatarse que estaba lloviendo, corrió sin detenerse, sin saber dónde ir

Neji dejo de besar a ino y sonrió vio que Hinata ya no los estaba viendo. Él estaba lleno de satisfacción lo había logrado, se había vengado entonces porque se sentía tan miserable ,porque su corazón aun le dolía , porque quería abrazarla y besarle cada vez que la vía y cuando llego la vio hermosa , todos los días actuar así le fue casi imposible y se sentía culpable y sentía lastima y dolor por hacerle esto ..

Kiba derribo la puerta y empezó a golpearlo y golpearlo Neji se defendió una lucha intensa entre los dos, Kiba estaba enojado porque se dio cuenta de los chismes del pueblo eran ciertos ,le enfadaba que la tratara tan mal y Neji también ya que era su rival , el que supuesto amante de Hinata al menos eso es lo que él pensaba pero shino los detuvo antes de que empezaran a destruir toda la casa.

-Alto ,vinimos hablar no a pelear

-que quieren?

-venimos a buscar a Hinata y hablar con usted

-No lo sé porque debería lo, debe estar arriba.

-porque eres su esposo baka acaso lo olvidaste, aunque vinimos a hablar con usted también no sé cómo puedes traer a tu amante aquí justo cuando Hinata está aquí .Eres despreciable , debí golpearte antes ...le has hecho tanto daño ella no se lo merece .

- a usted fue el que se le olvido que ella estaba casada

- de que hablas?

-Hace meses cuando fui a la misión los vi a usted y a Hinata

-Qué? jajaja-Vamos para ser un genio eres muy tonto

-que dices

- no deberías hablar si estas con Ino , no te debería importar lo que hicimos ese día ,si no te importa para nada Hinata.

-ella me traiciono, me lo prometió.

-y tú no la traicionaste, acaso le preguntaste que paso ese día.

-No lo necesito, sé que lo hicieron

-Ella es especial verdad, te atrapa con su tierna personalidad, además que es hermosa, muy hermosa

-CALLATE no hables así de ella, es mi esposa

-Qué raro, ahora si es tu esposa -Ella me gusta si tu no quieres estar con Ino, yo quiero estar con ella si ustedes hicieron un trato y tú lo quebraste ella ya puede salir con un chico .

-La tocas y te mató. Solo lo podrás hacer sobre mi cadáver.

-Oye Neji tranquilo , son solo hechos jajaja te importa verdad a nadie engañas

-No es asunto tuyo

-Si ,lo es se acercó tratando de golpearlo .

-Dile la verdad Kiba, el piensa que ella lo traiciono. Por ello actúa de esa manera...

-Cual verdad?

-haa está bien -Eres un tonto ella nunca te ha traicionado

-quee?

-no es que no tuviera oportunidad, no sé porque prefiere a alguien como tu teniéndome a mi yo nunca le haría daño.

-No ,no puede ser ella me engaño y yo..lo vi

-Ese día ella no me acepto porque estaba casada, me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti , como crees que Hinata pueda a llegar hacer algo así , pensé que la conocías mejor -Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón la lastimaste .

-Kiba tiene razón no me sorprende que Hinata ya no quiera estar contigo para esto vinimos a este lugar, Hinata tiene un pésimo rendimiento , es muy débil ya que no se alimenta ni duerme bien .Tiene esa melancolía y depresión se queda mirando por horas el rio en silencio , siempre esta con esa cara triste , su voz débil , es como si la hubieras matado ya no tiene brillo en sus ojos ni sonríe ya no podemos soportar esta situación.

-Vamos a buscarla no sé cómo le preguntamos a ese baka al que le importa nada de esto, solo piensa en si mismo.

-Se equivocan ella me importa.-Es solo que ...yo quería vengarme por traicionarme , ahora sé que cometí un error .

- sabíamos que no debía casarse, solo has causado dolor, vamos no quiero estar cerca de este tipo.

-Que dices... yo y tú lo hiciste por ella?-Eres un desgraciado me engañaste , todas esas palabras eran mentira , tu siempre la amaste como no me di cuenta antes ...-dijo- Ino

-lo siento Ino ..yo

-Me voy no quiero volver a verte.

-lo siento

Ino se fue mientras que Kiba y Shino ya se iban a ir a buscar a Hinata llego Naruto

-Hey chicos que caras son esas parece que alguien se murió

-Otro más que quiere golpearme

-Ganas no me faltan, pero vine por algo importante necesitamos refuerzos parece que unos ninjas llamados Suke están atacando la aldea.

-Suke

-Oh no esos tipos

- vienen por hinata

-Qué?

-Si ella usa el byakugan de inmediato la encontraran.

Neji no lo pensó y salió corriendo para la habitación donde sabía que ella estaba ,fue a búscala pero lo que vio fue la ventana abierta.

-Oh no

-Oh no qué?

-Todo esto es mi culpa

Hinata donde esta?

-Ella nos vio, debió escapar

-Queeee ? eres un tonto

-Debemos encontrarla antes que ellos

* * *

Los suke al enterarse de que Hinata había escapado la empezaron a buscar por doquier, se enojaron mucho sabían que alguien los había salvado la rastrearon por largo tiempo hasta que la encontraron ese día en particular solo estaban esperando la señal del byakugan y lo obtuvieron cuando ella se escapó y de inmediato fueron tras ella hizo una postura de lucha pero como estos días no había comido no pudo ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para tratar de defenderse.

Como especialistas en el rastreo Kiba ,Shino y Neji lograron llegar cerca y se separaron para buscarla.

Neji con su byakugan pudo llegar muy rápido

-Nuestro príncipe estará feliz de encontrar a su princesa

-Déjenme yo ... yo

-Vamos debemos llevarla

-HINATAA

-HINATA

-Aquí estoy. Ayúdenme

-CÁLLATE

-Alto, no la toquen –dijo- Neji viniendo de lo alto (una entrada digno de un genio)

-Neji - viniste por mí?

- creíste que no vendría , yo no podía perderte -lo siento

-Quien eres tú ?

-Párese ser otro hyuga

-Deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros

-Soy uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea creen que podrían detenerme.

Así pelearon ya cuando él le gano a los dos solo se acercó y la abrazo-Sabes cuantos días tuve que soportar para no hacer esto.

-Neji no entiendo que pasa -por qué haces esto? tu ...tu me odias , te doy asco recuerdas.

-Crees que si me dieras asco haría esto se acercó, la sostuvo y la beso demostrando todo el amor que llevaba tratando de ocultar, cuando la extraño cuanto la amaba en verdad.

-Déjame tu dijiste .. tu he ino -tu no me amas verdad ?

- (...)

-Lo sabía, por qué me haces esto ?

-no espera

-No lo entiendes verdad - Yo .. yo te amo

-queee?

-Te amo y tú solo juegas conmigo me lastimas me duele... me duele tanto ... - ino me dijo que eras feliz con ella ,que yo era un estorbo en tu vida , que necesitabas una mujer de verdad , no una niña y sabes que tienes razón tú lo confirmaste después - aceptemos que este matrimonio es un fracaso tu nunca vas a llegar a quererme me odias siempre me has odiado ,todo lo que has hecho por mí , es por obligación , todo es por el clan. Si ella te interesa tanto eres libre puedes hacer lo que quieras, estar con quien quieras, quédate con Ino cásate con ella se feliz y déjame morir no mires atrás... es mejor que me vaya y no verte nunca... Sé que no te importé ni te importo quiero que seas feliz y conmigo no lo serás.

-Espera ,no te vayas ..yo ... yo te necesito , no quiero perderte

-Haaa Hola Hikari creciste que te ibas a deshacer de mí ?

-Yo nooo ehh-Neji ... el..

-jaja y crees que un hyuga de baja categoría me lo va impedir, hacer lo que yo quiera.

-No soy solo un hyuga

-ahh interesante-dos hyugas es mejor que uno

Empezaron a pelear por mucho tiempo pero el tipo no estaba solo además era muy fuerte y Neji no tuvo oportunidad contra él y fue derribado

-Te matare lentamente y luego me llevare tus preciados ojos y me quedaré con la chica.

-NOOO

-Qué?

-No lo mates

Porque yo debería hacerte caso ?

-Hi-na-ta

-Su vida a cambio de la mía... yo me iré contigo y seguiré tus órdenes .

-Está bien, quiero derribar a nuestros enemigos y quiero tener una hikari en mi vida jajaja -vayámonos ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

-Lo siento Neji -Se feliz ahora que no voy a ser parte de tu vida..

El hombre tiro Neji muy fuerte el solo vio como se la llevaban trato de incorporarse -Hi-na-ta pero se desmayo


	10. Sentimientos ocultos

**Capítulo 10**

**Sentimientos ocultos**

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba en el hospital .Shino y Kiba lo habían encontrado mal herido.

-Hinataaa (gritaba)

-Hinataa

-Neji tranquilo estás en el hospital.

-¿Donde esta?

-se la llevaron.

-lo siento , no pude.. No fui capaz (Se levantó y golpeo con fuerza la pared)

-Neji te encuentras bien?

-No hice nada para salvarla .. La perdí

-Ustedes aun eran muy jóvenes para un matrimonio tal vez todo esto es mi culpa, por presionarlos -dijo -hiashi.

-Yo fui el que falle , cometí un error .. .Todo es mi culpa, debemos encontrarla, yo no permitiré que nada le pase, no la dejaré nunca mas dijo apretando el puño muy fuerte.

-Debemos hacer algo al respecto los secretos del byakugan están en manos enemigas.

-En el pasado le diría que la encontraría y lucharía con todos por el byakugan pero esta vez no mentiré la voy a salvar porque ella es importante para mí.

-Al fin lo entiendes es por eso quise que se comprometieran, porque te importa mucho y por ello quieres protegerla. No sé qué paso contigo pensé que me había equivocado en poner un matrimonio sin amor cuando te vi con otra mujer por el pueblo deshonrando la familia.

-Te equivocas, esté no es un matrimonio sin amor.

-Ahora lo sé .. Sabes que estoy enfermo así que te pido que la encuentres.

-Sabe que lo haré,

Shino y kiba llegaron

-Neji sentimos no haber llegado a tiempo estas bien?

-No puedo perder el tiempo, ya estoy bien -Todo esto es mi culpa por querer vengarme ahora la he perdido .La perdí ella debe odiarme...

-No te culpes ellos estaban aquí en la aldea era cuestión de tiempo para que la encontraran.-aunque la trataste muy mal.

-Debo irme, quiero encontrarla -No dejaré que la toquen, yo la voy a salvarla aunque muera en el intento.

-Espera te ayudaremos.

-Pero antes necesito que me digas si la quieres? si puede ser feliz contigo? no te dejaré ir si no me dices ,tu sabes lo que siento por ella solo necesito saberlo para dejarla ir.- Dijo -Kiba bloqueando la entrada.

-No es el momento para confesiones debo irme -Estamos perdiendo el tiempo

- Quiero escucharlo

-yo... está bien les contaré la verdad -Me enamoré de ella cuando tenía 5 años de edad en la primera reunión del clan era apenas un niño me iban a entregar a la rama principal, se puede decir que fue un amor a primera vista, la mire detenidamente y ella me miro a mi asomándose y ocultándose detrás de su papá era tímida y vergonzosa me pareció adorable pero luego de unos minutos me sonrió y yo le sonreí. (Contaba Neji dando la espalda, le resultaba difícil hablar sobre sentimientos pero debía hacerlo llevaba tantos años ocultando esos sentimientos que ya no podía más guardarlos para sí mismo)

Mi padre dijo que era mi prima, yo le dije que era hermosa porque así me parecía era dulce y tierna mi papá me hizo un gesto de desaprobación .Después me dijo que ella era de la familia principal y yo debía protegerla yo solo le dije que sí .

Yo era mejor que ella , su papá la creía un fracaso y mi papá le parecía injusto que yo no fuera el heredero siendo tan poderoso , después que murió mi padre y me pusieron el sello maldito cambie me volví frio , serio lleno de rencor y la odie, la culpe por todo , por mi dolor quería que la familia principal sufriera , pero luego de luchar con Naruto hizo que abriera los ojos ,y cambie me hice el mismo Neji amable de cuando era niño aunque aún era frio y serio eso ya era parte de mi personalidad, pero mi trato con los demás mejoro .

Trate de reponer los daños, de reparar lo que había hecho, me acerque más a ella para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y estábamos un poco más unidos .Ahí fue donde mis sentimientos que creí enterrados por el odio renacieron con más fuerza

Me pidió ayudarla a entrenar, yo acepte aun con decirle que mis entrenamientos eran pesados y que yo era de la familia secundaria y no podía mantener relación tan cercana con los de la rama principal pero a ella no le importo eso, quería ser más fuerte y como ustedes saben pasamos mucho tiempo juntos todos esos años practicando y entrenando.

Nuestra relación de amistad se hizo más fuerte con los años después de pasar todo ese tiempo junto a ella ustedes creen que yo no iba a sentir nada como tu Kiba te pasó lo mismo no es así.

-creo que sí, es tan amable y diferente supongo que yo también pase mucho tiempo con ella las mismas consecuencias.

-continua –dijo- shino

-Bueno los sentimientos de mi niñez aún se encontraban allí pero esta vez eran mucho más fuertes ,empecé a preocuparme y a protegerla como su guardián ..Ella se volvió mi vida y no sabía el porqué de mi actitud así que pensé que era un sentimiento como de cuidar a una hermana menor.

-Como ella estaba enamorada de Naruto yo me convencí de que lo que sentía, esos celos, estos pensamientos, este sentimiento era fraternal, trate de aceptar el hecho de que Naruto fuera novio de ella pero no podía simplemente ponía escusas para negarme aceptarlo, no vía que el fuera suficiente, luche con la idea incluso trate de que hinata se acercara más a Naruto , pero fallé .

Estos sentimientos eran muy fuertes siempre la volvía a ver cuando estaba sanando a los heridos, en las reuniones del clan pensaba siempre en ella y me preocupaba más de lo normal Nosotros éramos muy unidos pero ella me llamaba hermano Nissan incluso cuando trate de matarla me dijo eso, me demostró cariño.

Yo sentía esto en mi corazón , y quería destruirlo me asustaba ya que era mi prima jha amor yo un genio como podía sentirlo si para mí era una debilidad sin embargo mis compañeros de equipo se dieron cuenta pero yo no lo quería ver la realidad porque no era correcto yo era su nissan como podía sentir algo tan profundo por ella como podría amarla así siendo familia tan cercana ,siendo primos , yo era de la rama secundaria y ella de la primaria como romeo y julieta nuestras familias en conflicto y ella como me iba a querer si le gustaba a naruto , si solo pensaba en él , nunca me volvería a ver como algo más ,y el hecho de que casi la asesino eso tampoco me ayudaba .

Ella era imposible, platónica para mí el primer y último amor.

Pero mis sentimientos crecieron en vez de disminuir y estos celos al verla con Naruto me enloquecían , me enamoré, la ame locamente ,siempre la he amado ..

-Pero tú estabas con Tenten y con Ino

-Sí, pero ninguna me ayudo a olvidar a Hinata además que ha ninguna de ellas amaba tanto. Creí que podía encontrar a alguien más que si me amará que pudiera tener a alguien que me correspondiera , alguien que no fuera tan lejana he imposible , pero no funciono yo seguía pensando en Hinata la vía en esas chicas ..

Tenten se dio cuenta siempre lo supo...pero yo trate de ocultarlo de engañarme de que no la amaba y eso no podía cambiarlo mi cuerpo reaccionaba quería protegerla de los enemigos, yo actuaba sin darme cuenta yo deseaba estar cerca de ella .

No me di cuenta que la amaba o no quería aceptarlo...fue cuando surgió lo del compromiso estaba feliz tanto que no podía ocultarlo era lo que siempre había deseado pero eso de que servía que el clan lo aceptara si ella no me amaba.

Creí que quizás con el tiempo podría conquistarla, hacer que ella se olvidará de Naruto , creí que seríamos felices juntos .Pero cuando ella me traiciono perdí las esperanzas ,fue lo más difícil me destrozo el alma, quería vengarme no solo por ello sino por no aceptarme por no amarme tanto como yo , pero no pude odiarla aun así le hice daño la lastime .No sé si merezca su perdón..

Ya sabes mi historia ahora para responder tu pregunta voy a reconocer que la amo por fin lo entiendo, me importa más que a mi vida y cometí el error de darme cuenta demasiado tarde mi orgullo no permitió que lo viera, trate de ignorar y fingir que no era verdad pero ahora sé que ella me ama y haré todo lo posible para recuperar su confianza, para que vuelva a creer en mí Para que me vuelva amar porque mi corazón no consigue olvidarle ni dejar de sentir esto tan fuerte. La necesito en mi vida

-No es coincidencia

-Qué?

-debes usar esa espada ahora que sabes lo que sientes puedes vencer a los enemigos

-que tiene que ver la espada?

-no lo entiendes, ustedes se casaron por amor. Ya que la espada solo podía ser sacada solo con el verdadero amor esa espada es muy poderosa siempre que la uses para proteger a las personas que amas.

-Entiendo ya debemos irnos

-alto neji –dijo- Kiba

-Y ahora que

-Está bien Neji, quiero que ella sea feliz contigo.

-como va ser feliz si no la rescatamos, pero está bien ya oíste esta larga historia aun no estas satisfecho.

-Está bien es solo que quería saberlo

-Voy a salvarla, prometo que ella volverá será feliz y no la dejaré nunca más

-vamos

* * *

Bueno gracias a todos lo que han estado leyendo mi historia y a los que me han escrito también quiero pedirles disculpas por mi mala ortografía y gramática voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para mejorar también voy a tratar de ir arreglando los capítulos .

Saludos! :)


	11. Esperanzas y Enemigos

**Capitulo 11**

**Junto al Enemigo**

* * *

Hinata caminaba lentamente mirando hacia al suelo, con algunas lágrimas bajando aun sobre su rostro, su vida ya no le pertenecía la había sacrificado por salvarlo y tal vez era lo mejor ya que el sería feliz sin ella pero aunque estaba preocupada, preguntándose como estaría, si aunque se ha por un segundo pensaría en ella, si aún la odiaba, como seguiría su vida sin volverlo a ver, podría resistir toda esta situación.

Sin duda tenía un miedo intenso ya que no sabía qué hacer, ni que sería de ella estaba en manos de una persona malvada , la que en ese momento se encontraba junto a ella ya que estaba encadenada lo miro y era un hombre alto , postura recta , con una presencia fuerte , tenía un traje y una máscara que le ocultaba todo el rostro , igual que los demás miembros del suke pero él era diferente a los demás le temían ,le hablaban con respeto y seguían cada una de sus órdenes ya que sabían que el líder podía matarlos en cualquier momento .Su apariencia era misteriosa , engañosa parecía ser alguien que siempre lograba sus objetivos , que no perdía nunca , era serio , frió así como sarcástico.

Tenía aun la esperanza de que el viniera por ella, que Neji se le apareciera y se la llevará lejos de allí, aunque no sabía bien si lo haría ya que por las conversaciones con él, tal vez el estaría muy bien sin ella, sería libre acaso a él le importaría sus sentimientos cuando se declaró a él y vendría a sacarla de esta pesadilla.

Lo esperaba, deber o no Neji siempre la protegía , estaba hay para ella en cualquier situación, siempre pendiente , apoyándola después de todo quiso evitar que se la llevarán, fue tras ella ,eso la ilusionaba además dos veces la había rescatado ,la primer cuando tenía 12 años después de que el luchara contra Naruto, se la habían llevado para matarla y el junto a Kiba y Tenten fueron tras ella pero Neji fue el que la salvo, ella le pidió disculpas por la molestia y él le respondió que la había salvado por que él quería , por su decisión , no porque estaba obligado hacerlo porque ya podía elegir su destino , el decidió mantenerse junto a ella , ser su amigo ,cuidar de ella …Si eso era verdad Neji vendría tras ella .

Y si nadie fuera a buscarla no tenía otra opción que obedecer, ser parte de los Suke destinada a una vida miserable.

-Hikari -Creíste que podías escapar de mí?

-(…)

-no quieres hablar, déjame decirte que nadie se ha atrevido a escapar de mí porque saben que los encontraré y mataré pero no te preocupes no volverá a pasar de nuevo y tampoco te voy a castigar por lo que hiciste ya que ahora harás lo que yo diga, ahora eres parte de los Suku me debes obedecer tus ojos me pertenecen, cooperaras con todos mis planes incluso si quiero destruir tu aldea y a tu querido Hyuga a quien debo este trato jajaja

-No, yo no puedo…me niego hacerlo, puedes matarme , pero no haré nada contra mi aldea ni haa neji, ni a mis amigos.

-ahora si hablas mm … - no sabes lo que soy capaz

-(…)

- Ahora dime por qué te importa tanto ese hyuga de la rama secundaria perdiste tu libertad para que no lo dañará, no se supone que es un sirviente, guardia o lo que sea que hacen esos tipos para preservar la familia primaria, para ti no debe significar nada según se…

-Yo .. El Neji.. si me importa..

-Como no lo vi antes, claro la princesita Hyuga enamorada de su protector de la familia secundaria jajaja que patético es una lástima que a él no le importes y me dejo tan fácil llevarte

-No …él vendrá , lo se

-Confías mucho en él, fui entrenado desde niño domino los elementos, hasta ahora nadie me ha vencido, líder a una corta edad crees que un ninja común y debil me vencerá, me encargaré de matarlo con mis propias manos frente a ti , no quedará rastros de él .

-No tu dijiste que no lo lastimarías si yo te obedecía porque?

-Querida Hikari creíste en mis palabras? No lo mate porque eso me dio un poder sobre ti , pero ahora si eso me impide dominar la aldea morirá junto a los demás y tú me ayudarás aunque no quieras luego te casarás conmigo y seré el lider y tendre absoluto poder en la familia Hyuga.

-No puedes casarte porque ,él ya mi esposo.

-jajaja eso lo hace más interesante, la familia hyuga y sus extrañas costumbres eso me da otra razón para matarlo -Vete ahora eres parte de los Suke y como tal debes vestirte y actuar como nosotros

-No lo matarás, no lo permitiré

-eso lo veremos

-LLEVENSELA

-Si señor

-Y QUE NO INTENTE ESCAPAR

Hinata se fue a una habitación que le asignaron estaba triste a pesar de lo intimidante que era Hizai ella no ayudaría a destruir la aldea a pesar de todo era una ninja. Una parte de ella quería volver a ver a Neji pero otra parte deseaban no encontrarlo jamas porque no soportaría el dolor de que le hicieran daño.

Se cepillo su cabello haciéndose una cola alta, mirando su reflejo pensando en él¿porque nunca la amo?, ¿Porque dolía tanto este amor no correspondido? Y ahora ya no importaba no sabía si lo volvería a encontrar, no sabía cuándo resistiría sin él.

Ellos no confiaban en ella y no sabía porque la mantenían viva el líder tenía planes para su futuro, cosas que ella prefería morir antes que hacer.

* * *

-Señor que haremos con ella?

-Residimos informes que ese Hyuga y otros ninjas de la aldea ayudaron a escapar la última vez

-Si señor ellos vendrán por ella

-Además un clan como los Hyuga no dejarán que una heredera tan importante este en manos enemigas.

-Lo sé - Debo hacer algo para impedir que eso pase ,ese esposo Neji , va ser una molestia.

-si vienen los matamos y listo o matamos a la hyuga

-No entienden , yo no quiero que ella muera, ni que se vaya, ella ahora es parte de los suke si ellos vienen Hikari , nos va a traicionar .Ella es fiel a su aldea a su esposito de la rama secundaria y a su aldea.

-pero señor porque la mantienes con vida

-Es parte de mi plan, el único problema es que yo no me di cuenta que ellos eran esposos ,ni que ella lo amará , ese es un problema.-debería eliminar el amor , eso es un impedimento, las personas hacen locuras y se sacrifican ,no temen morir por la persona que aman .Ella no va cooperar si ama a ese tipo o a su aldea.

-Entonces que haremos?

-Debe haber una forma de que ella me obedezca .

-Qué le parece si hago un Jutsu especial que hará que pierda la memoria y olvide sus recuerdos

-Perfecto

-Solo así será pare del Suke y seguirá todas nuestras ordenes.

-La pequeña princesa Hyuga despertara y no recordará nada, entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de inventar una trágica historia, haremos que odie a su familia, amigos y sobre todo a su querido amor jajaja quiero que lo destruya que lo mate con sus propias manos –Sera completamente una de nosotros y como tal podremos cumplir con mis planes, seré el líder de los Hyuga y dominare toda esa aldea , haré que todos se arrodillen ante mí.

* * *

Duré bastante publicando, la verdad se me borro dos veces la historia , además que estaba arreglando los capítulos pasados ..

Bueno la parte del primer secuestro o captura esta en el capitulo 192 " crónicas de Neji" , voy a ver el capitulo 526 «El ojo del corazón» del anime que dicen que van a hablar sobre el capitulo 192 desde el punto de vista de Hinata , así que puede ayudarme ha darme más ideas y actualizar este mismo capitulo ..


	12. Olvido Parcial

**Capitulo 12**

**Amnesia**

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana.

Hinata se despertó camino un poco mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación, pensando que ya no estaba en la aldea , realmente extrañaba mucho su hogar, sus amigos y especialmente a Neji , ya no lo vería más no podía soportar la idea de no tenerlo cercar ,ya no vivirían juntos no escucharía su voz ,ya no sentiría su presencia que estremecía su alma...

Dirigió la mirada a la cama donde vio que habían dejado unas ropas y una máscara especialmente hecha para ella , porque no se parecía a las demás y con una nota que le informaba que debía presentarse en el salón ya que harían una celebración para unirla formalmente a los Suke.

Se alisto poniéndose la ropa que le ordenaron, se veía tan diferente, una guerrera en vez de ninja , no se parecía nada a ella , nadie sería capaz de reconocerla quizás por eso le pidieron ponerse ese vestuario en primer lugar.

La vinieron a recoger unas guardias y la llevaron a un gran salón, justo al centro. Ella estaba nerviosa entre tantos malhechores, como se supone que se iba a defender o a sobrevivir. También porque unirse a ellos significaba la perdida para ella, perder el amor e su vida.

-Hikari te hemos llamado aquí para hacerte oficialmente parte de los suke- replico el líder-

-lo se…

-Entonces empecemos.

-Todos los miembros activos del Suke deben fidelidad a su líder, en cuanto seas parte de nosotros nunca más volverás a tu aldea. Sin más demora -Juras obedecer a nuestro líder principal Hizai y servir a los Suke.

-yo…-¿ Acaso tengo otra opción?

-Como acto inaugural, y para ser parte de los suke quieras o no , harás una prueba

-¿Qué clase de prueba ?

-Matarás a Neji Hyuga

-Yo..no (de pronto se puso pálida)

-qué pasa no quieres cumplir con la prueba?

-es que yo .. no puedo ..No lo haré.

-desobedeces las ordenes de nuestro señor

- yo dije que les ayudaría pero yo.. – yo me niego hacer esa prueba .No matare a neji …ni dejaré que nada le pase.

-Quien te crees, solo por ser Hyuga no te da el derecho de responder de esa forma -Serás castigada por no obedecer .

-Pues yo prefiero morir antes de hacerle daño a Neji

-como quieras-Es hora de nuestro plan B

-Si señor

-Debemos actuar

Todos se pusieron en un círculo rodeándola, ella se puso en posición de lucha , ya que no sabía que iba a pasar pero algo estaba seguro, no destruiría su aldea ni a Neji.

-jutsu especial olvido parcial

Todo se volvía negro, su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, distinguió lo más importante la aldea, sus amigos, Naruto , Neji .Aquellos momentos donde fue feliz...

Vio cuando estaba con su equipo 8, cuando Kiba jugaba con Akamaru , lo divertido que era, y Shino con sus insectos, vio a Kurenai siendo como una segunda madre para ella .Luego el equipo 8 y sus memorias desaparecieron .

Apareció Naruto , con una gran y hermosa sonrisa iluminando su vida , recordando cada momento que el influyo, como la hizo cambiar y ser una mejor persona .El la salvo .Luego su sonrisa desapareció como Naruto

A continuación surgieron sus amigos de la aldea cada misión con ellos, cada momento, todos los conocidos de esa aldea, compañeros de la infancia y de la academia todo se fue también

Emergieron momentos dolorosos, luego su familia cada cosa buena y mala pero eran parte de ella, parte de su vida.

Por ultimo apareció una figura, era de un hombre muy apuesto frente a ella , estaba totalmente serio y estático , ella se acercaba pero él se alejaba más y más , corría pero no podía alcanzarlo , todos los hermosos momentos junto a Neji ,aparecieron mientras a ella se le venían las lágrimas por su rostro sin poder detenerse .

De pronto todo desapareció quedando solo oscuridad, todos los recuerdos se fueron ya no había nada más que silencio y una profunda desolación.

-Parece que nuestro plan funciono de maravilla ha quedado inconsciente.

-Si cuando despierte no tendrá recuerdos

-A los menos no recuerdos reales jajaja

-para que aprenda que si no obedece por las buenas , lo hará por las malas..

* * *

Hinata despertó algo mareada, , con un fuerte dolor de cabeza trato de caminar pero estaba débil y no se acordaba de nada ,su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Quién era? , ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar? , ¿Qué pasó?

En ese momento apareció Hizai , como siempre de repente y sigilosamente .

-Hola mi querida Hikari ¿cómo estás?

-¿Quién eres tú? Aléjate

-Yo , bueno soy tu prometido , no debes temerme

-¿ Hikari es mi nombre?

-Así es

-¿Prometido? Entonces que paso quiero saber, porque no consigo recordar nada ¿quién soy yo? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-tranquila, te contaré la historia -yo soy el líder de los Suke y tú eres parte de nosotros

-Su-ke?

- Tu eres de un clan muy poderoso y malvado, en una aldea donde no permitieron que estuviéramos juntos porque yo no era lo suficiente para ti, nos humillaron y como decidiste irte conmigo, juraron venganza y te buscaban para asesinarte pero yo te he protegido para que no te lastimarán. Luchamos contra esa aldea entiendes, debemos derrotarlos o matarlos antes de que nos maten a nosotros. Ellos fueron los que te dejaron inconsciente…

-¿Yo no sé pelear?. No entiendo…

-Mira tú reflejo preciosa en este espejo , tus ojos son blancos tienes el poder en ellos, eso es lo que necesito .¿Puedes ayudarme?

-si tú me ayudaste y eres mi prometido supongo que si

-me alegro que lo entiendas, te entrenaré para vencer a todos nuestros enemigos. Destruiremos a los Hyuga juntos

Y así paso mucho tiempo

Hinata había aprendido todo sobre artes marciales y a usar todo tipo de armas, pero aun no podía usar su byakugan por que no sabía cómo hacerlo, había olvidado todo .Hizai estaba algo preocupado ya que necesitaba que pudiera usarlo.

-Debemos enfrentar a nuestros enemigos lo antes posible y no esta lista

-Pero señor, yo puedo contra todos , tu dijiste que debíamos vengarnos de ellos .

-No puedes activar tu byakugan aun.

-lo haré, no se que es el byakugan , pero lo lograré activar. - Estoy lista para luchar...

-No, aun te falta más preparación tu ignoras tu naturaleza.

-debo vengarme de ellos , quiero ir a esa aldea

-No , solo cuando puedas usar tu byakugan

-pero señor

-puedes retirarte, vete a dormir , mañana será un día largo.

* * *

_- El destino es algo decidido desde el nacimiento y sin importar lo que se intente, las personas no pueden cambiarlo._

_-Un fracasado siempre será un fracaso_

_-Un fracaso_

Hinata despertó muy agitada escuchaba esa voz desde hace ya algunos días mientras dormía la atormentaba decía muchas cosas y ella se preguntaba ¿ De quién era esa voz ? No entendía sus palabras, pero se daba cuenta que cada vez que las recordaba sentía un fuerte vacío en su corazón y sentimientos intensos que no podía identificar.

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia pero después quería saber todo sobre esa voz , por esas palabras que le afectaban tanto cuerpo, alma , mente y hasta en sus entrenamientos, la desconcertaban .No dejaba de pensar en ese asunto.

Una voz que le parecía conocida , intimidante y misteriosa que le causaba muchas cosas que no lograba descifrar que eran ajenas a ella pero que dejaba estragos en su vida , desordenaba su cabeza , su corazón latía más rápido y sentía un extraño dolor en su estómago.

Estaba muy cansada leyendo un libro, tratando de relajarse un poco , dejar de pensar en la hermosa voz que decía cosas raras , en la presión de Hizai para que activara su byakugan en la venganza contra los hyuga , en casarse, pasar la prueba para ser parte de los suke oficialmente y tantas cosas que pensar que por último se quedó profundamente dormida

Y entonces tuvo otra vez el mismo sueño que le causaba insomnio todas las noches y no la dejaba dormir

Pero esta vez fue diferente porque pudo verlo, era un chico lindo, serio, frio parecía muy enfadado, tenían los mismos ojos que ella ha diferencia los ojos del hombre estaban llenos de el odio, rencor, venganza .En ese momento se vio en una pelea, muchas personas mirándolos, luego el chico se acercó, la ataco, pero ella no podía contra él era muy fuerte además decía muchas palabras que la hacían dudar de ella misma. Escuchaba, veía todo y no entendía que estaba pasando

Estaba a punto de ser asesinada en manos de ese chico extraño y fascinante , cerró los ojos para luego sentir un dolor muy fuerte y todo se volvió negro

-nissan –nissan

Abrió los ojos de repente y se dio cuenta de que estaba usando en byakugan después de tanto tiempo de no poder activarlo, el sueño o algún sentimiento sobre ese "nissan" lo hizo activarse.

-hasta que por fin lo logras ¿Cuál fue la razón? Sé que hay una razón –dijo – Hizai , llegando de la nada y en el momento menos apropiado

-yo… yo vía a un hombre en mis sueños, tenía los mismos ojos que yo .El trataba de asesinarme ,me odiaba pero yo parecía apreciarlo ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué nunca hablaste de él? Yo lo llamaba nissan ¿tengo un hermano? ¿Por qué me quería matar?

-Esas son muchas preguntas

-Yo quiero saber, no me has contado sobre ese hombre, para recordarlo debe ser alguien importante y significativo en mi vida, porque no recuerdo a nadie más que a él.

-No es importante, él te odia y te quiere matar por eso lo debemos destruir no es tu hermano es tu enemigo, quiero que acabes con él. Te dejo sin tus preciadas memorias

-¿Pero eso no explica nada, yo quiero saberlo todo sobre él?

-los hyuga son tus enemigos, debes vengarte por querer matarte y subestimarte por nos, ellos te desterraron, no sientas compasión. No necesitas saber nada sobre él , solo que debes matarlo , el impide alcanzar nuestros planes

-Pero yo no lo odio.

-Pues él te traiciono, prefirió a otra chica que a ti .

-pero no estoy segura…

-No te preocupes, ahora que puedes usar ese byakugan podemos empezar con nuestro plan .Deberás luchar contra él.. y destruirlo , solo así serás suficiente para ser parte oficial de los suke.

-Está bien señor como ordene. –dijo- Mientras se iba a su habitación

Hinata se fue a su habitación hablando consigo misma -¿Por qué lo veo todas las noches? ¿Qué pasa conmigo, él es mi enemigo? Debo matarlo el me traiciono, soy parte de Suke pero no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza, no recuerdo mucho solo pequeñas escenas sin sentido. Pero cada vez que lo veo siento que él es importante de alguna forma es especial, me atrae, hace que mis nervios se alteren, que me sonroje .Es tan extraño todo esto..

Entro a su a habitación, la cerro y vio la fuera de la ventana para ver una hermosa noche , suspirando

-¿Quién eres nissan? -¿Por qué no consigo dejar de pensar en ti?

* * *

Mientras tanto kiba , Shino y Neji aun rastreaban a Hinata

-Están cerca –dijo –Kiba

Si en unos días llegaremos a la ubicación exacta

-hemos perdido mucho tiempo

-vamos , si hubiera querido matarla ya lo hubiera muchas veces la oportunidad y no lo hizo

-si le hace daño, le juro que yo..

-no seas pesiminta la encontraremos

Ese día acamparon y neji miro al cielo con nostalgia pensando en voz alta

- las estrellas me recuerda tanto a ti Hinata tan hermosas,distantes e imposibles al principio las subestimas creyendo que son pequeñas e insignificantes pero un día te levantas y te das cuenta que eso que creerias una estrella en realidad era un gran sol .No sé cómo me di cuenta antes de lo mucho que te amaba te vi como una estrella y no como un sol, no preserve lo que teníamos, no confié en ti . Me pregunto si ¿Pensaras en mi tanto como yo pienso en ti? … no te preocupes mi princesa iré por ti y te demostraré cuanto te amo

-oye neji , al fin enloqueciste jajaja -se burlo Kiba-

-no te metas en lo que no es de tu incumbencia

-se que la extrañas , yo también

-no pensé que ella se iria , no pensé las consecuencias

-no te preocupes amigo vamos a encontrarla-tenias bien escondido ese lado Cusi jajaja

-CÁLLATE

-Es hora de dormir mañana debemos irnos en la madrugada – los regaño Shino-

-La encontaremos

Pero Neji no durmió estuvo toda la noche pensando en ella, preocupado por Hinata por todo desde su seguridad , su salud , no sabía en qué estado se encontraba .Realmente no verla lo estaba enloqueciendo, quería tenerla junto a él , esa distancia tan inmensa que los separaba que impedía tenerla por siempre en sus brazos

* * *

Miles de faltas de ortografía y redacción XD Lo siento, es solo que no sabia como editar mis ideas...


	13. Encuentros

**Capítulo 13**

**Encuentros**

* * *

Hizai se dio cuenta que Neji y los otros ninjas que no reconocía en su territorio, detecto el byakugan desde que aparecieron en su aldea pero en vez de sentirse amenazado solo sonrió los tenia rodeados estaban ahora en su reino, podría matarlos fácilmente..

Estaba sentado esperando que llegaran junto a hinata mientras daba órdenes de que los dejaba entraran.

-Vamos Hikari es hora de ver tus avances, si matas a ese hombre el de tus sueños pobre casarme contigo y dominaremos todo el clan y luego a toda tu aldea tendremos ese poder.

-Si señor-dijo – Hinata muy nerviosa ya que por alguna razón estaba ansiosa de ver a ese hombre, le temblaban las piernas y tenía algo de miedo .

-Van a venir en cualquier momento, quieren asesinarte y lo harán si no los vences primero.

-lo se , estoy lista.

-no quiero que te quites la máscara, no debes saber quién eres, entiendes.

-¿Por qué no puedo quitarme la máscara ?

-no me cuestiones, solo hazlo

-está bien aunque no veo la necesidad de usar la máscara.

-en cualquier momento vienen ,prepárate

Pasaron unos minutos cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse , pasos apresurarse y aparecieron frente a ellos Neji , Kiba y Shino

- ¿Dónde está Hinata desgraciado dime? –dijo –Neji con gran enojo

-No la veo por aquí, no puedo detectar su aroma –dijo- Kiba inspeccionando el lugar

-Bienvenidos, los estabamos esperando, tardaron en llegar … jaja

-¿Dónde está?

-Es tan divertido ella está en un mejor lugar, por suerte ojos ahora me pertenecen

-¿Que le hiciste?– dijo Neji -perdiendo el control

- Así que el esposo Hyuga está enojado porque no pudo salvar a su princesa.

-si le tocaste un solo cabello, te juro que yo te…

-No me digas , que estás enamorado de ella, jajaja que irónico -¿Que me vas hacer por capturar a tu princesa?

-lo que sea necesario

–matarme, golpearme, estas en mi territorio ahora. No podrás hacer nada contra mí.

Neji fue a golpearlo , sentía un enorme enojo incontrolable, era la impotencia de no lograr encontrarla pero algo lo detuvo, un ninja.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-has lo que tengas que hacer Hikari , esta es tu prueba serás parte oficial de los suke si lo matas además recuerda él es nuestro enemigo , debes eliminarlo.

-Si señor , lo miró por un momento estaba tan nerviosa era como si no fuese la primera vez que algo así pasaba una familiaridad de que algo así había pasado .

-Además tienes asuntos pendientes con ellos recuerda que te quisieron matar, te humillaron –Dijo – muy suave para que solo Hinata escuchará

-Sí, yo me encargaré (no puede ser él es el hombre, no puedo creer que lo esté viendo, es tan lindo, porque siento esto, debo concentrarme el me trato de matar es mi enemigo)

Así fue una intensa lucha, entre los dos Hinata no tenía todo su potencial como hyuga ya que había olvidado todos sus ataques aun así era rápida y precisa.

Mientras Kiba y Shino se encargaban de otros ninjas que también estaban hay.

Hinata , peleo con todo contra Neji , luchar con un genio no era tan fácil en un momento lo tenía justo donde lo quería y lo iba a matar pero en el momento donde iba a matarlo se detuvo , no podía hacerle daño, tuvo la oportunidad pero algo le impedía hacerlo y se sentía extraña .

-¿Por qué no lo matas Hikari?

-yo..no puedo . No se que me esta pasando .

-eres una inútil –mátalo ya

-No entiendes ,que no puedes contra mi , desiste ¿Si estas vencido porque sigues luchando?-dijo -Neji

-debo matarte

-¿Por qué? Porque ese resentimiento hacia mí, ni si quiera te conozco ..

- "te odio" - grito Hinata-

Ella se descuidó ya que estaba pensando en él, en esa familiaridad que sentía algo que la atraía de el , como consecuencia a su pequeño momento de reflexión se callo justo encima de él perdiéndose un momento en ese extraño sentimiento que encargaba su alma , para luego controlarse , se incorporó para atacarlo , listo para darle el golpe final aunque realmente no podía, Neji se defendió golpeándola muy fuerte y ella callo inconsciente al piso.

-nissan –balbució-

-¿Que estás diciendo? -dijo- Recordando todas aquellas veces que Hinata le decía de esa manera , ella era la única que lo llamaba de esa manera.

En ese momento callo su máscara al suelo asiendo un sonido al caer, sus rostro, sus ojos con su byakugan algunas lagrimas

-¿Hinata? Hinata - dijo - mientras gritaba y corría sosteniéndola mientras lloraba sobre su cuerpo -Que he hecho – Mi amor háblame no me dejes yo te amo, no me abandones.

-Patético jajaja - Ahora lo entiendes has estado matando a la mujer que amas jajaaja –se burló Hizai-

-tu -¿Qué hiciste con ella, porque? -Hinata vamos despierta

Pero ella aun respiraba con algo de dificultad – ¿Por qué? Tosiendo un poco de sangre

-Mi amor – yo te amo, perdóname

-Basta de charlas estúpidas, ahora llévenselo y a esos tipos también - Enciérrenlos.

-No me toques.

-Ahora son mis prisioneros

–No , no Hinataa – dijo – mientras los otros lo apartaban con dificultad del cuerpo débil de hinata a quien él se encontraba aferrado .

Mientras que a Hinata le trajeron un ninja médico

Los llevaron a una tipo cárcel

-Sabía que no debíamos venir solo nosotros éramos muy pocos frente a los Suke

-nos destruyeron en minutos

-Hinata -dijo - Neji en una esquina oscura en un estado deprimente , sufriendo y enojado al mismo tiempo .

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Oye Neji estas bien?

-El ninja con el que luchaba era Hinata

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Yo la lastime como cuando éramos niños, yo le hice daño , prometí protegerla.

-¿Como es eso posible ? -¿Pero cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?¿ y por qué actúa de esa manera?

- Es porque me odia por lo que le hice , por todo lo que le hecho.

-Ella no es capaz de odiar a alguien , no lo creo posible

-además no sabias que era Hinata , ninguno de nosotros lo abia,

-Vamos Neji todo va estar bien, debemos salir de aquí e ir por Hinata

-no quiero que ella muera por mi culpa -dijo - Neji Mientras golpeaba con su mano la pared ,haciendo sangrar su mano , su sangre goteaba y se mezclaban con su dolor

-ella va estar bien ... - no actúes como un maniático

-déjame en paz - ella si muere no puedo vivir con eso -dijo- aun más enfadado

-ella va estar bien , ella es fuerte

- tranquilo ,debemos hacer un plan para salir de este lugar

Esa noche fue la más difícil para Neji , no sabía cómo estaba hinata y sentía que su corazón le ardía era un dolor fuerte y profundo de rechazo , confusión , enojo , miedo y mucho dolor .No quería perderle si le pasaba algo por su culpa no podría perdonarse algo así .

* * *

Dure mucho para publicar , disculpen un ligero bloqueo mental , bueno después lo modifico más para que quede mejor este cap me quedo algo corto mañana voy a ver si subo otro capitulo , gracias por leer :) saludos


	14. Confianza

**Capitulo 14**

**confianza**

* * *

Paso unos días encerrados ideando un plan para ese momento apareció apareció Hizai

-Los tenia abandonados, solo pensaba su nuevo castigo , bueno Neji te tengo una pequeña sorpresa -vamos

Entraron en una sala y hay estaba Hinata , sintió mucha alegría de que ella se encontrara con vida pero y ahora quería asesinarlo , ella no era así ..Por más daño nunca reaccionario de esa forma ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mientras que hinata estuvo en tratamiento, con más odio que nunca ya que vio que el la hirió y Hizai envenenaba su alma con palabras.

-Me alegro de que estés bien.

-Hablas como si me importará.

-Me importas

-no parecía cuando me golpeabas de esa forma.

-no sabia que eras tu , yo prometí no volver a lastimarte , no lo haré

-¿Qué pasa Hyuga ya no quieres pelear? –Dijo – Hinata dirigiéndose a él para golpearlo

-Hinata soy yo Neji , no me recuerdas tu primo , tu esposo

-No , tú eres mi enemigo

-Mírame tenemos los mismos ojos , la misma sangre eres parte de lo que soy de mi vida.

Él no quería dañarlá ya que ahora sabía quién era , debía demostrar que estaba arrepentido por sus acciones.

-Perdóname por todo el daño que te he causado –Dijo - se acercó y la abrazo , algo que había querido hacer sentir su presencia , verla de nuevo .

Ella se quedo paralizada hasta que reacciono - suéltame debo eliminarte - grito-

Tato de matarlo pero no lo consiguió, simplemente no podía era tan extraño .Neji en seguida lo detecto esa pequeña debilidad que representaba algo significativo en ese instante y se aprovechó de eso para manejar la situación.

-No puedes matarme no es así.. -dijo Neji con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Yo …

-mátame o dime que no sientes nada por mi

Trato de matarlo agarro una espada cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo,pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo se quedo mirandolo hasta o tiro dicha arma mirandolo aun fijamente -nissan- dijo- mientras se desmayaba

-lo siento tanto mi amor ..–es culpa mía todo esto.

-Ella ahora te odia, ya es parte de los Suke crees que permitiré que te la lleves .

-No, es mentira ella no puede odiarme

-ella olvido quien eres, no significas nada, ya no te ama.

-desgraciado¿ como sabes tanto ? acabare contigo.

-Estas en mi territorio

-no por mucho tiempo

Sostuvo a Hinata con fuerza y huyo lo más rápido posible mientras que Kiba y Shino se escapaban de la cárcel ya que ellos planificaron todo ese escape.

-Nos vemos la próxima vez te acabaré por lo que hiciste con Hinata

-Ire a tu aldea y la destruiré

-te estaré esperando...

Corrieron hasta salir de ese lugar para ir a un pueblo vecino a llevar a Hinata lejos de hay

Fueron a donde un médico a que viera el estado de salud de Hinata

- parece que la pasiente tiene amnesia

-Eso quiere decir que ella no nos recuerda

-Correcto

-Ese tipo hizo que ella nos olvidara aun peor piensa que somos sus enemigos.

-¿Qué haremos? Además ellos nos están siguiendo

-vamos, solo debemos esperar que Hinata se recupere.

Fueron a un lugar él se acostó junto ella toda la noche sin moverse, solo mirándola por lo menos ya estaba hay junto a él, acariciando su mejilla y su cabello con ternura.

Al otro día ella abrió los ojos de inmediato se incorporó uso su byakugan y lo atacó ya que estaban en la misma cama durmiendo se asustó, pero como estaba débil lo que hizo fue caer en sus brazos.

-Hinata aún está débil, debes descansar

-Suéltame, no me hagas daño –grito- aun así intento lastimarlo pero el solo la abrazo

-ya estás aquí ahora todo estará bien - lo siento tanto no merezco tu perdón

-yo intente matarte recuerdas eres mi enemigo¿ porque no me eliminas ? a eso es que viniste.

-No soy tu enemigo , no quiero hacerte daño ¿No me recuerdas?

-tú quieres matarme , me traicionaste somos enemigos

-no es verdad

-Pero me heriste

-por qué no sabía que eras tú, yo nunca te haría daño

-No mientas, déjame tu no significas nada para mí, me voy con Hizai . Yo no soy esa Hinata

-No lo harás –dijo- deteniéndola

-Qué te pasa tú no eres importante para mi déjame-

-yo si soy importante para ti, tú lo dejaste claro la última vez

- no me acuerdo de nada, de esa ultima vez

-byakugan

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te mataré así me pobre casar con Hizai

- no puedes casarte porque yo soy tu esposo crees que te dejaría ir con ese tipo, que dejaría que te cases con el- No lo soporto tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo eso es lo que significa el matrimonio debemos estar juntos

-¿De qué hablas? tu eres mi nissan alguien a quien debo vengarme nada más.

- ahora que te he encontrado no te dejare ir , tú no eres mi hermana además ¿ cómo sabes que era tu nissan? Tú me decías así antes..

-no importa

-recuerdas algo sobre mi

-sí , recuerdo que tú me querías matar y luego estabas con una rubia

-es verdad, hubo un tiempo en el que quería eliminar a la familia primaria por que los culpe de la muerte de mi padre, pero cambie .Eso es lo que importa qué te quiero

-no te creo entonces por qué en mis sueños tú estabas con otra chica como si yo no significará nada .¿Porque me quieres engañar con tus palabras? –Te voy a eliminar por mentirme por lastimarme

- Ven y lo intentas a ver si puedes

Ella se hacerco uso su byakugan muy cerca del pero no pudo de nuevo se se quedó paralizada

-no puedes hacerme daño, verdad

-¿Por qué?¿Que pasa conmigo?

-Es porque tus sentimientos no han cambiado , aun me amas

-yo no te amo , me voy

Ella se dirigió a la puerta pero el fue más rapido , le sujeto el brazo y la cintura con brusquedad , la atrajo hasta su cuerto mientras que se adueñaba de su boca , besandola muy fuerte, abrazándola sin soltarla ,ni dejar que ella respirara , ni dijera una palabra. El queria que ella volviera a quererlo , volviera a el .Que fuera la misma Hinata de antes .

Ella no dijo nada quedo hay en un estado de shock no hizo nada para derlo , parpadeando tocándose los labios y comenzó a llorar sin detenerse en su hombro.

-hinata , mírame ¿Qué pasa?¿Me recuerdas?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pasa? A mí no me gusta verte llorar –Dijo quitándole las lágrimas de su mejilla

-no puedo matarte no quiero hacerte daño ,mi corazón late muy rápido, no quiero separe de ti .Siento que tú eres importante para mi tanto que no puedo expresarlo con palabras sin embargo Hizai me dijo que tú eras mi enemigo que te odiara pero no lo consigo , no quiero hacerlo , cada vez que te miro me pierdo en tus ojos del mismo color de los míos , en tu sonrisa que me hace sonreír, siento escalofríos y dolor de estómago cuando te acercas Es un sentimiento fuerte y profundo que invade todo mi ser que me obliga a querer protegerte … -No lo entiendo - ¿porque ? No pude detenerte hace unos momentos y lo peor que que no quiero separarme de ti

-Eres tan hermosa también siento lo mismo que tu aun para mi tan bien fue dificil de aceptar , quiero que seas feliz, que sonríes porque cuando lo haces mi mundo se ilumina – No te contaré todo porque tú no sabes aun la verdad pero cuando recuperes tus recuerdos te diré todo aquello que he callado todos estos años, mi secretos y lo que siento por ti.

Por ahora te contaré solo lo básico, todo somos de una familia prodigiosa por tener esta arma el byakugan , nuestros ojos hacen que seamos importantes yo pertenezco a la rama secundaria dedicada a proteger a la primaria que eres tu .

Esa Jerarquía injusta y la muerte de mi padre, logro desastres en mí y te odie intente asesinarte pero gracias a Naruto me di cuenta que había cometido error en hacerte daño .

-¿Por qué yo te llamó nissan?

-Somos primos mi papá es el hermano gemelo del mio

-entonces porque nos casarón si somos primos.¿Porque hace un momento me besaste ? ¿acaso los primos hacen eso'

-tradición, destino .Quieren un heredero con raza completamente Hyuga sin mezcla las pura ya que dicen que sería muy fuerte y evolucionaria el byakugan a un nuevo nivel .Un trato para la unión de las familias secundarias y primarias además quieren que entre los dos nos hagamos cargo del clan. Según ellos somos el ying y el yang que juntos podremos lograr grandes cosas

-fue un matrimonio sin amor –dijo- bajando la cabeza, decepcionada

-Al principio pensé que era así pero hubo una prueba antes del casamiento , que demostraría que nosotros estamos hechos para estar juntos , que nos amábamos .

- Entonces si me amabas porque yo estaba con Hizai ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

-Cómo puedes decir eso yo nunca te dejaría.

-pues eso parece , fue por esa rubia verdad yo no soy suficiente para ti

-No , no eso no es – Yo …

-olvídalo todo eso , no importa es como si no hubiera pasado.

-no digas eso –

-haaa y¿ por qué me abandonaste con Hizai? entonces

En ese momento entro Kiba y Shino

-¿Cómo estás?-dijo-Kiba mientras la abrazaba y Hinata se le quedo viendo extrañada ¿Que estaba pasando , su primo la besa y dice que es su esposo y llega otro la abraza ?

-interrumpimos

Mientras Neji separaba a Kiba Hinata algo brusco

-Dejará

-qué tipo tan celoso, ella es mi amiga

-Hee. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-ellos son tus mejores amigos y compañero de equipo

-No te acurdas de nosotros , no importa pronto lo haras, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos -Yo soy Kiba y el Shino

-vinimos hasta aquí a rescatarte

-hee gracias - yo lo siento, lo siento, no los recuerdo –dijo- Hinata mientras bajaba su cabeza-

-No te preocupes no es tu culpa, pronto recuperaras la memoria – dijo– Kiba sonriendo

-Debemos regresar a la aldea hay estaremos más seguros

-Está bien iré con ustedes espero poder recordarlos

-lo harás Hina -¿Iras con nosotros?

-cuando estoy con ustedes me siento más segura. –gracias cuando estaba con Hizai tenía mucho miedo pero con ustedes es lo contrario - confió en ustedes

-Debemos prepararnos para luchar contra ellos

-todo va estar bien , ahora que estamos juntos

* * *

_ Escuche que Neji era Tsundere creo que es verdad un odio con amor xD : **Tsundere** es un personaje arquetipo que describe a una persona cuyo comportamiento es frío e incluso hostíl hacia otra persona, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido y amigable. La palabra es una derivación de los términos tsun tsun (ツンツン?), que significa apartarse con disgusto, y dere dere (デレデレ?) que significa volverse cariñoso_

_ hola bueno me preguntaron si vi el ultimo capitulo de naruto shippuden es decir el 306 del anime relleno , si lo vi tengo mucho que comentar ._

_Me pareció interesante era como leer un fac fiction en algunos momentos , como no se me ocurrió algo así jaja _

_Si como ella entrenando llega el a decirle que va estrenar con el porque su papá y hermana se fueron a otro lado así que están solos ella tiene miedo parece que no quiere , el lo detecta y se queda como" ella no quiere entrenar conmigo"se golpean ella esta mal herida ( neji agresor ) se desmaya quedada ciega temporalmente , el demuestra a Naruto y a Sakura como que no le importa hinata ( neji fio y desinetresado9 pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella quería ver los juegos artificiales le pidió a los doctores que la curaran más __rápido , además de cuidarla de lejos y sin que ella lo persieviera. Se va a buscar una planta para sanar sus ojos más rápido arriesgando su vida solo para que ella viera unos jugos artificiales , no lo consigue y cuando termina el capitulo se queda atrás de una pared cerca de ella y cree que Hinata nunca sabra nada pero en realidad ella conce los detalles y le quiere agradecer y protegerlo por eso _

_Se podria hacer un nuevo fic pero desarrollándolo más , con más palabras y detalles xD__  
_

_Bueno me pareció lindo Neji ,de verdad he tratado de describirlo de esa forma en esta historia , como alguien que oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos que se ve frio y parece que no le importa Hinata pero en realidad no es así es alguien que demuestra su cariño en acción no en palabras ..._

_Se ve un Neji desinteresado que no le importa nada, brusco, algo malvado y hinata le tiene cierto temor pero se ve otro Neji tierno , que esta dispuesto a sacrificarse para que hinata sea feliz .Arriesgar su vida , su orgullo para que ella vea unos juegos artificiales y no solo eso si no que parece un ángel guardia cuidándola en silencio y a la distancia. Hinata se muestra agradesida con el y mustra que lo va defender como el a ella ._

_Que diferencia porque cuando se ven ellos grandes , Hinata le tiene mucha más confianza a el contrario a cuando eran niños que ella es más distante , ya se ve que le sonríe , lo abraza , lo defiende , habla con el su relación de amistad avanza .Y Neji un cambio grande ya que cuando crece es más protector ,se preocupa más por ella y esta mas __pendiente_


	15. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 15**

**Recuerdos**

* * *

Hinata empezó a recordar secuelas pero no dijo nada de que estaba soñando sobre su pasado que poco a poco recordaba más

Iban caminando de regreso a la aldea.

Viendo de reojo a Neji y apartando su mirada al momento que el detectaba que ella lo estaba espiando para ella con mirarlo su corazón latía con fuerza , se acercó un poco a el como si necesitará ese acercamiento

-Neji mmm

-¿si?

-yo .. Tú .. Nosotros-dijo -mientras miraba sus manos

El se detuvo a escuchar los sollozos de ella -¿Qué intentas decirme?

-tú no mmm – dijo- tropezándose él le ayudo sosteniéndole el brazo

-hay cosas que nunca cambian –dijo-dándole una hermosa sonrisa ella se sonrojo aun mirando sus ojos

-eh

-sé de lo que hablas solo que extrañaba que hicieras eso, te he extrañado por tanto tiempo. Nunca más te dejaré ir

-Neji mmm ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro

-¿Qué sentías por mi antes? ¿me odiabas?

-yo te apreció, eres importante para mí .Odiar es muy parecido al amor, los dos conceptos son acarreadas por una misma pasión fuerte, yo te odie pero muy en el fondo de todo esta venganza estaba este amor que siento por ti que trate de no sentir de ignorar y lamento haberte herido, no merecías lo que te cause.

-¿yo te odiaba?¿te quería?

-nunca me has odiado, tal vez tenías algo de miedo ya que era muy cruel –dijo -enlazando sus dedos con los de ella caminando juntos con las manos unidas -Cuando volvamos deberemos ser esposos de nuevo y quiero decirte que esta vez no estamos jugando, cometí tantos errores en el pasado, ahora que estas junto a mí no quiero perderte de nuevo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-que te quiero junto a mí. Quiero empezar de nuevo que todo esto funcione .Que seas mi esposa, yo tu esposo

-¿Por qué?

-por qué te quiero ¿me aceptarías?

-pero yo no sé aun que siento por ti

-tú me amabas , yo no reconoci tus sentimientos por estar concentrado en los mios por ello cometí muchos errores, sé que olvidaste todo – lamento no darme cuenta antes de lo valiosa que eras para mi , , pero entiendo que no me correspondas-diciendo esto siguió caminado hasta donde estaba Kiba -

Hinata solo lo vio irse porque mentía cuando sabía muy bien que ella lo amaba, entonces porque decía eso .Quería que le sostuviera la mano sentí su presencia y calidez .Lo estaba alejando de su lado aun cuando deseaba estar junto a el , acaso era miedo ...

-Hinata

-que pasa Shino

-ya recuerdas, mucho verdad

-yo Shino .. yo ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-te conozco, sabes que él está sufriendo -dijo – mientras veia a neji

-¿Por qué sufriría?

-aun no lo sabes

-no

-porque lo que el más temía se hizo realidad. Lo rechazaste

-no , aun no

-el piensa que si ,porque no le das otra lo quieres después de todo

-no sé si el me ama

-si no lo sabes porque no le preguntas

-él dice muchas cosas pero no sé si son verdad

-ya no confías en el

-el me lastimo

-pero tú te lastimas, no te ves estas sufriendo de nuevo por el

-es verdad, tienes razón quizás debería hablar con el confesarle que aun lo quiero

Neji estaba de pésimo humor golpeando todo lo que cruzaba por su camino viendo de largo a hinata , si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, ella ahora no le creía ,no lo amaba.

-Mal humor –dijo-kiba dirigiéndose a Neji

-no te importa

-Ella aun te ama, yo soy el que debería estar enojado.

-ella no me recuerda

-pensé que eras más obstinado, no me gustan los rivales que se pueden vencer tan rápido sin luchar

-tienes razón no soy ese tipo de rival , prometí a alguien que no iba a perder en ninguna batalla

-ese es la clase de rival que espero

-voy a recuperar el amor de Hinata

-esta anocheciendo será mejor que nos quedemos adormir en el campamento -

-Neji y Hinata queden vigilando ya que usan el byakugan , mis insectos también vigilarán el perímetro y Akamaru esta alerta

-no dejaron solos

-parece que tenían planeado hacerlo

-hinata –lo siento por lo que voy hacer–dijo- mientras la besaba estrechándola entre sus brazos y el suelo la miro a los ojos y no le permitido que huyera –te amo tanto (replico en un susurro )

Ella se movió para separarse pero él no lo permitió-quédate así, quiero oír los latidos de tu corazón, respirar tu aroma . Sé que tienes miedo pero no te voy a lastimar solo quiero saber si me amas dímelo o niégalo .Quiero saberlo , necesito saberlo

-yo Neji estas muy cerca, muy cerca -dijo-mientras se ruborizaba

- te afecta mi cercanía, no te voy a soltar hasta que lo confieses

-pero yo..

-no quieres creer en mi , no sé qué más hacer para que te des cuenta que mi sentimientos son verdaderos.

- está bien yo … no se muy bien, estoy confundida

- Hinata te conozco se muy bien que podrías bloquear fácilmente este agarre, sabes que quieres esto tanto como yo entonces porque no admites que me quieres, porque no me correspondes estos sentimientos...

- está bien puede que te quiera , no lo se

En la soltó y se levantó para mirarla y sonrió

Ella también se incorporó y devolvió la sonrisa

En ese momento le dolió la cabeza y callo de rodillas

El se acerco muy preocupado y trato de ayudarla a levantarse

-neji lo recuerdo , recuerdo cuando éramos niños- tú me sonreías , yo me ocultaba .. cambiaste -Naruto el

-si lo querías a el – dijo- de pronto poniéndose serio dándole la espalda

-en el pasado , ahora te tengo a ti

-me darás una oportunidad entonces

-veremos que pasa , dame un poco de tiempo

-Si no tardas mucho, te espero toda la vida.( frase de – Oscar Wilde.)

Se quedaron despiertos por un rato y se durmieron en otro , fijándose que no había nadie que los persiguiera felices disfrutando su mutua compañía . Al otro día algo cansados siguieron su camino a casa.

Después de mucho caminar llegaron a la aldea, la familia los recibió y tambien se prepararon para el regreso de Hizai que de seguro volvería.

Hinata llego de nuevo a la casa junto a Neji , quedo paralizada un momento mientras los recuerdos caían de golpe en su cerebro , era el lugar donde esos horribles acontecimientos sucedieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso? No se supone que me quieres

Neji se quedó mirándola muy preocupado, sabía exactamente qué era lo que ella estaba recordando

-yo te amo tanto, porque no crees en mi

- no , tu mientes , mientes – lo que dijiste , tu …

-mírame a los ojos , sé que recuerdas cosas que dije en el pasado , acontecimientos que nunca me perdonare , pero yo te quiero esa es la única verdad

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Él se acercó y el abrazo -lo siento tanto eres la única mujer que amado en toda mi vida

-no estoy segura de eso

-hinata

-lo siento déjame pensar

- si eso es lo que quieres

Hinata se acostó en su cama triste, hubiera querido jamás recordar esas cosas …

Neji también se acostó la miro por un largo tiempo se había enamorado como nunca pensó hacerloo la quería tanto que ese amor lo lastimaba, le dolía .

Era irónico que la vida se riera de esa forma de el , de sus sentimientos que acaba de encontrar que los tenía en el fondo de su corazón y cuando se dio cuenta de que la quería y ella a el .tenia que pasar algo como esta situación -

Tal vez era el Karma , por que las consecuencias eran tan dolorosas por querer vengarze de alguien inocente, por juzgar antes de tiempo.

Estaba sucediendo aquello a lo que más temía , ella no le correspondiera , sentirse rechazado esa pesadilla cobrada vida en su realidad ..

Acaso era demasiado tarde …..

* * *

Hola ! ya estoy de vuelta , tenia días sin Internet que tristeza y también falta de inspiración xD

Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo publicando ,les agradezco a todos los que dedican su tiempo en leer esta historia y a los que comentan tambien saludos a ustedes lectores :)


	16. inseguridades

**Capitulo 16**

**Inseguridades**

* * *

Hinata soñaba de nuevo sobre sus debilidades , el desprecio de su familia de Neji recordaba esa pelea donde demostraba el odio que él sentía al querer matarla .Como cayó al piso frió y el era capaz de eliminarla sin importar nada, luego el alejándose de ella con ino burlándose de sus sentimientos .. Esos recuerdos la lastimaban ..

Ella sola en la oscuridad, en la profunda soledad

-Noo neji - noo

-Hinata- hinata

-yo te quiero

-Hinata -Hinata despierta estoy aquí

Ella no dejaba de temblar y gritar el no sabia que hacer así que solo la abrazo muy fuerte , ella poco a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta quedar completamente dormida en sus brazos, el le acaricio el rostro quitando las lagrimas que habían caído en sus mejillas , la miro con mucho amor , acariciándole el cabello.

-ya estoy aquí , todo va estar bien

Se quedo allí por horas abrazandola hasta que tambien se durmió de esa forma incomoda pero no prefería otra manera..

Hinata despertó y lo primero que vio fue a él , le sonrió ligeramente..

-no hagas eso

-eh qué ?

-verme mientras duermo

-yo.. yo no hacia eso

-no mientas

-lo siento

-está bien,¿ cómo amaneciste?

-bien, eh porque me estas abrazando?

-porque tenias una pesadilla

Ella bajo la mirada, se apoyo en su hombro

-¿Qué pasa?

-recuerdos

-lo siento

-no es tu culpa

-sí lo es

-pero yo ya te perdone

-no deberías

-todos merecen una segunda oportunidad

-no has cambiado nada

Ella se ofendió ya que había luchado tanto por ser diferente sus palabras le dolían al querer cambiar tanto seguía siendo débil, inocente y ingenua

-tú crees? no he cambiado ? sigo siendo débil ? -dijo- mientras se separaba de el

-yo no quise decir eso, tu eres fuerte pero sigues siendo demasiado gentil

-¿acaso eso es malo? ¿Quieres que cambie?

-No me gusta cómo eres, fue así que me enamore de ti

-yo. neji yo no sé si sea lo suficiente buena, es por eso que estabas con Ino porque no soy como ella o Tenten estás conmigo por obligación , siempre fue así

-No digas eso -mírame eres tan hermosa y dulce no quiero que seas como las demás quiero que seas tú misma eso es lo que te hace especial, lo que te hace ser única, lo que me hace amarte tanto

Ella solo sonrió, sonrojándose un poco

-¿por qué me quieres? es decir después de todo lo que hemos pasado, nunca me odiaste

-porque tú me has protegido tanto, siempre has estado allí para mi incluso si solo fue por una obligación, yo entiendo que has sufrido

-yo nunca hice nada por obligación. lo hice porque quería

-gracias

-siempre te amado

-yo .. yo

-¿Me amas?

- (...)

-¿Quiero saberlo? Un día lo dijiste pero eso fue en el pasado

-aun te amo si - dijo-mientras salió corrido

el solo la miro marcharse

-voy a entrenar -grito a lo lejos-

* * *

Hinata

Fui caminado, tenía que ir a entrenar después de pasar mucho tiempo de no hacerlo estoy muy feliz aunque un poco preocupada , pero no importa, nada importa ahora que estoy junto a él a su lado y mis sentimientos son correspondidos .Es tan maravilloso tener a alguien a tu lado verlo todos los días junto a ti , que te tome da la mano y poder caminar juntos , que él te mire solo a ti , sentir que eres importante para alguien.

Legue junto a Kiba y Shino que estaban muy alegres de verme de nuevo me dijeron que me habían extrañado y como todos estaban tan preocupados y como fueron a mi rescate yo solo sonreía escuchando cada palabra con gran atención , todo volvía lentamente a la normalidad .

Cuando iban caminando pensando en neji que le iba a dar una sorpresa comprando algo de comer en el camino fue corriendo al llegar a su casa pero a lo lejos vi a Neji hablando con Ino ,sentí esta traición estaban hablando luego de repente se abrazaron .No podía ser posible era como si todo fuera una vil mentira , había confiado en el , le había dado una oportunidad , esas palabras de amor ¿significaban algo? era una tonta en creerle después de todo ella solo era un método para ser el líder de los hyugas .¿porque la había salvado? cual era la razón .

Se fue de allí y se quedo pensando en el asunto se negó a llorar ya había llorado suficiente , era tiempo de ser fuerte de dejar esa debilidad pero era tan dificil cuando su mundo se desmoronaba cuando era traicionada por lo más importante en su vida .Me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde casi anocheciendo.

Camine lentamente queriendo salir corriendo y huir de esa situación entro lentamente y ahí estaba el muy enojado no sabía porque en realidad, estoy tan cansada no quería preguntar ni decir nada solo dormir por siempre o salir corriendo en este momento lejos de el .

Me miro y se acerco yo retrocedí

-es tarde

No sabía que contestar sus palabras eran frías pero no había pensado en el tiempo, en que en realidad no debía estar a esas horas a fuera por mi propia seguridad se que estaba muy enfadado pero yo estaba herida - eh estaba entrenando

-no me mientas

- no estoy mintiendo solo que yo quería caminar un poco después del entrenamiento

-en que pensabas es de noche estas sola .Pudieron dañarte

-no finjas preocupación, se bien que no te importo

-que dices, no me ves estoy preocupado por ti, me importas mucho

-que importa lo que pase conmigo solo soy u adorno de decoración

-no escúchame Hinata .. ¿Qué te pasa? ... tú no eres así -dijo - mientras se acercaba a mi

-lo que pasa es que estoy cansada, ya no te quiero .

No sé porque dije eso pero solo quería que dejará de atormentarme de esas preguntas , de esa farsa , de esa mala actuación .El no me amaba porque no simplemente me lo decía y punto , si solo él se diera cuenta cuanto le dolía no quería ser traicionada de nuevo ni que las personas hablaran a sus espaldas como la otra vez .

-¿Por qué? acaso amas a otro hombre

-así es

-pero pensé que tu

-confundí los sentimientos esos es todo , yo no siento nada por ti

Dije alejándome casi corriendo pero él me sostuvo se acerco y me abrazo luche por no llorar por no detenme en ese momento y decirle que era mentira que lo amaba con todo el alma, pero no quería ser la antigua Hinata no iba a ser ingenua de nuevo y caer en sus brazos .

-déjame Neji

El me soltó lentamente y se retiro

-¿por qué? yo te quiero pensé que tu sentías lo mismo

- yo pensé lo mismo - déjame

Se fue me dejo aquí hecha pedazos.

* * *

Neji

la observe alejarse sonrei .Me sentí tan afortunado de tenerla a mi lado de poder abrazarla en las mañanas , de darle la mano y caminar forjando nuestro destino tocando el cielo eran tan feliz.

Fui a entrenar quería ser fuerte, mejorar por ella porque ahora tenía algo por que luchar , por quien seguir adelante . Una esperanza alguien a quien amar, por quien vivir y proteger .Eso es lo importante en la vida y no le importaba nada más .

Duro muchas horas entrenando y me encontré con ino en el camino sabia que debía disculparme por todo el daño que había hecho ya que le había mentido y usado para venganza.

-ino

-¿como estas Neji? la última vez que nos vimos fue un desastre

-lo siento

-no , está bien lo entiendo

-yo cometí un error

- de verdad me gustabas pero bueno yo amo Sakuke

-lo sé como yo amo a Hinata

-tienes suerte de que ella te ame , es muy doloso un amor no correspondido

-sí , pero o hay que rendirse - en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale

- es verdad, de verdad deseo que seas muy feliz con ella- dijo mientras la abrazaba

Estaba más relajado ya que había quedado en malos términos con ino me sentí culpable pero ahora ya se sentía libre.

Pronto llegaría Hinata era increíble que espero todo el día solo para mirarla , ver sus sonrisa que me alegraba el alma .Esperaba por ella, toda la vida .Era de noche y me preocupe mucho no llegaba daba vueltas como loco por toda la habitación. Cuando estaba a puto de ir la a buscar entro por la puerta.

Era tan extraña , tenía la vista puesta en el piso , triste vi que quería huir de mi, alejarse como si me odiase o detestara mi presencia .Me dijo que no me quería, que nunca lo había hecho ,trate de enfrentarla y me dijo algo que me destruyo totalmente que amaba a otro que no estaba segura , después de todo .

No puede más solo me fui no soportaba esta horrible realidad, me fui a golpear todo lo que me encontraba en mi camino, estaba tan dolido y enfadado

* * *

Lo siento mucho no revise esto con Word la verdad debe estar terrible disculpen.

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO EL FINAL (voy a durar mucho haciéndolo )


	17. Epílogo

**Capítulo final**

**(música ****dramática)**

* * *

**"La gente cree que tu alma gemela es la persona con la que encajas perfectamente, que es lo que quiere todo el mundo. Pero un alma gemela auténtica es un espejo, es la persona que te saca todo lo que tienes reprimido, que te hace volver la mirada hacia dentro para que puedas cambiar tu vida. Una verdadera alma gemela es, seguramente, la persona más importante que vayas a conocer en tu vida, porque te tira abajo todos los muros y te despierta de un porrazo."**

—Come reza ama – Elizabeth Gilbert

* * *

Incomodidad era lo que se sentía en el aire, era como dos personas desconocidas viviendo en una misma casa, no se hablaban, mantenían la rutina sin siquiera mirarse y aun así los dos sintiendo una fuerte atracción entre ellos, el anhelo de estar juntos.

Para Hinata verlo todos los días se convertía en una tortura quería hablarle decirle que ella estaba mintiendo, que ella lo amaba con toda el alma , que quería estar siempre a su lado , abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás pero no podía era tan difícil no podía soportar hacer esto incluso era un modo de protección ante la amenaza de humillación y destrucción ..

Quería enfrentarse a él , gritarle decirle que dejara de hacer eso , que ya era suficiente , que le dolía en el fondo del alma verlo con otra mujer que no fuera ella…Lo miraba con una gran frustración queriendo estar en sus brazos pero no quería vivir en un mundo de mentiras y fantasías . Estar con alguien que la amara tanto como ella a él .

Acaso era mucho pedir desear el mismo amor que ella sentía, no iba a estar con una persona que no la amaba.

Para Neji las cosas tampoco iban bien a decir verdad estaban peor que nunca tenía un pésimo rendimiento, lo rechazaron en el examen importante sabiéndose tosas las repuestas , pero ya nada importaba , nada sin ella .

Era un dolor como nunca antes lo había sentido , era solo parecido a cuando murió su papá. Un dolor desgarrador, que quemaba su corazón .Pensando como ella pudo lastimarlo de esa forma después de todo ella lo engaño le dio esperanzas falsas el hizo ilusiones que fueron destruidas cruelmente por sus palabras llenas de un veneno que mataba su cuerpo y espirito. Ya no tenía ganas de vivir sin el amor, su amor.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos días y la situación no había cambiado nada solo que los dos se forzaban para separarse, era demasiado incomoda esa situación llena de tensión y la verdad eso afectaba directamente en su vida como ninjas.

Entrenamiento de Neji

Como todas las mañanas Neji salía antes que Hinata para verla un poco antes de irse dándole un beso en la frente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Salió llego un poco tarde cosa que enfado mucho a todos pero se lo perdonaron porque era la primera vez …

-¿Qué te pasa?-¿Estas bien?

-si ¿Por qué lo preguntan?

-porque tu rendimiento es pésimo, fallas en todas las misiones, es como si estuvieras muerto, tú no eres así ¿Qué tanto te preocupa y te entristece para sentirte de ese modo?

Neji no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada

-es Hinata cierto? -Dijo- Tenten

- si

-pensé que todo iba bien con ustedes

-no quiero ser patético hablando sobre eso

-puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tus amigos

-ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de otra persona

-¿Qué?

-no me quiere

-no lo creo neji , tal vez solo esta confundida

-vamos Neji no te vas a rendir tan fácil, después de todo lo que has pasado

-pero no hay nada que hacer , yo trate pero ella no me ama . No puedo obligarla

-tiene razón sabemos que ella es muy importante para ti vamos has algo

-contagiarte de la fuera de la juventud y deja de venir con esa cara deprimente porque nos vas a enfermar a todos.

-Tienen razón voy a ir a verla –dijo- mientras se fue corriendo al ir se encontró con kiba y Shino

-¿Hinata no está con ustedes?

-no

-Pero yo pensé que…¿Dónde está?

-me pareció que estaba con Naruto

Neji cambio totalmente de humor, estaba muy alterado y furioso todos los notaron volviéndose a ver entre ellos .Neji estaba demasiado enojado como para decir algo coherente ni se controlaba siendo el un hombre tan tranquilo , verlo así era extraño y fuera de lugar

-Neji eh ¿Estas bien?

-¿Dónde están?

-oye tranquilo, no debes ser tan celoso, ellos no están haciendo nada malo, además ella te escogió a ti, que malos gustos

- calmaté Neji , calma parece como si quisieras matar a alguien

-debo hablar con ella

-si debe a ver algo raro entre ustedes actúan muy extraño .. Hinata siempre está muy distraída y no es útil en las Misiones supongo que es tu culpa

-no es mi culpa

-si lo es

-ella te quiere no debes lastimarla como siempre lo haces

- somos el equipo si la le haces algo te arrepentirás

-ella es la que lastima mintiendo la ala gente

-Neji pensé que la conocías más que nosotros, debes confiar más en ella

-me voy

-ella te quiere , eres muy brusco mejor se hubiera quedado con alguien como yo

-Kiba no creo que deberías decir eso con el humor que tiene Neji ..

-tienes razón

Fue a donde estaba hinata buscándola por doquier hasta que la vio con su byakugan hay estaba hablando tranquilamente cosa que lo frustro mucho

-¿Estas bien Hinata?

-si solo estaba pensando gracias por acompañarme he estado muy sola ..

-solo quiero animarte, te veo tan triste

-no es nada, es solo que yo pensaba que era importante para el

-vamos eres importante para Neji más bien demasiado creo que él piensa que eres su dueño o algo así no se él es raro pareciera que siempre quiere golpearme..

-tu ¿crees que sea importante para él?

-claro que si

-no se últimamente es como si fuera invisible, como si no le importara

-Hinata

-Neji

-¿Qué decías?- que eres invisible para el - dijo-. Naruto mientras sonreía burlándose de esas palabras ya que era muy evidente la excesiva atención que Neji le daba a Hinata.

-quiero hablar contigo y la jalo lejos

-espera Neji

-aléjate Naruto, este no es tu asunto

-está bien no me mires como si quisieras matarme, te dejo con tu esposita

-Es el no, me dejas por el

-no es así… No

- Dime la verdad ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es él?

-Neji me estas lastimando , no entiendo

-¿dímelo?

-Neji .. Déjame no es que te importe

-no me importa ¿Quién dijo que no me importa? – Grito-

- no a ti no te intereso, todo esto siempre fue una farsa

-cual farsa yo te amo eso es verdad siempre ha sido a si

- mientes, haces esto solo para caer en tu trampa solo quieres quedar bien con las personas, con la familia con este matrimonio que es una farsa

- pensé que ya habíamos halado sobre eso

-no, tu aun estas con ino y quieres engañarme con todas estas palabras

-¿Qué?

-no voy a vivir una mentira –lo siento, no puedo soportarlo

-¿Qué no puedes soportar?

-vivir así Neji – no puedo

-Pero no es ninguna mentira yo te amo, siempre te amado. Eres tú la que no me ama a mí

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Hinata -Me amas verdad, porque no estuvieras actuado de esa manera si no lo hicieras – dijo – sosteniendola y obligándo a mirarlo a los ojos

-lo siento neji yo… no puedo seguir con esto- dijo-mientras huía

El la sostuvo de brazo – no te vayas aún no hemos terminado

Se acercó a ella y la abrazo –no te vayas –le susurro –

-haces eso con todas las mujeres las abrazas , dices que las amas y luego las dejas

-No

-te vi me engañas con tus palabras de amor mientras que estabas con Ino ,se burlaban de mí .¿porque? yo creí en ti , confié en ti , te perdone

- Hinata.. yo

-Suéltame –dijo –mientras corría

-hinata espera

Salió corriendo tras ella pero fue en ese momento cuando atacaron los suke

Todos peleaban contra ellos eran como una guerra.

Neji se sintió en alerta debía ir tras Hinata llego a su casa y no había nadie agarro su espada y se marcho

Uso su Byakugan corrió por doquier y hay estaba frente a sus ojos

Hizai la sostenía del cuello parecía que la iba a matar , en un momento lo golpeo dejo a ir a Hinata quien cayo inconsciente , mal herida

-Es hora de pagar todo lo que has hecho

-jajaja como has estado

-si vuelves a ponerle una mano en sima te juro que te mataré

-que puedes hacer contra mi

Se empezaron a pelear usando todas sus fuerzas, luchando mano a mano Neji estaba muy cansado al lado de hinata quien empezó a despertarse

Neji estaba en el suelo casi de rotado

-Neji

El volviese se levantó al ver sonriendo ligeramente siguiendo su lucha en contra de hizai

Estaban golpeándose estaba muy heridos cuando hizai se dirigió con un golpe definitivo usando un juego de ilusión de Hinata

-lo siento Neji yo nunca te amado

-¿Qué?

-jaja te engañe nunca te he perdonado- te odio

-Hinata

-Claro que si creías que me iba a enamorar de alguien de la familia secundaria

Neji se hundió de rodillas –hinata No – gritaba con desesperación

-jajaja

-Neji

-Él está bajo mi influencia su mayor temor

-¿Qué?

-Ahora estamos solo tú, yo y los asuntos por resolver

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-fuiste tú el que le dijiste que no lo amabas jajaaj creo que él tiene miedo de perderte – que patético

Se dirigió a neji que estaba gritando y lleno de dolor

Lo sostuvo – vamos Neji levántate

Hizai se acercó

-Quieres despedirse porque será la última vez que lo veas porque va a morir lentamente y con mucho dolor, tu destino es muy parecido eres una traidora

-Mi amor háblame ,vamos

-No te va escuchar- vas a ser la culpable de su muerte

-No vamos Neji –dijo-mientras lloraba y lo sacudía

-jaja esto es tan divertido

Hinata se acostó en su costado abrazándolo mientras que el temblaba

–Era mentira Neji yo siempre te amado , solo que tenía miedo perdóname –yo te amo – gritaba –

-Yo te amo

-te amo

-Ya basta de dramas baratos – dijo mientras la alzaba fuertemente

-vas a pagar

Ella no hizo nada no se movió , ni se defendió , ya no importaba su vida sin él no tenía el mayor sentido

-¿Qué pasa? Estas triste porque ya nadie te va a salvar y tu querido príncipe está muriendo por tu causa y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo jaja

El la agarró del cuello para golpearla y la tiro muy fuerte , cayendo justo en sima de neji podía escuchar su corazón latir

-Neji yo te amo – despierta era mentira no mueras por mi causa vive

Hizai se rió un poco más y empezó a ser un ataque

-Dos pájaros de un tiro , como soy tan amable voy a matarlos a los dos juntos jajaa

Hinata cerró los ojos cuando empezó a escuchar el corazón de Neji que se fue acelerando y volvió a verlo él tenía los ojos abiertos mirándola fijamente

-yo también te amo – susurro- mientras que se incorporó dándole un beso

Saco su espada junto a Hinata y del momento junto del ataque Hizai cayó muerto era la espada del yin yang tenía un poder oculto y poderoso ala gran unión de las dos almas gemelas hizo que salieran vencedores.

Los demás del Suke huyeron ya que sin su líder no tenían nada que hacer había sido derrotado

Neji volvió a ver a Hinata con una sonrisa –Lo hicimos lo vencimos juntos

Siempre juntos – dijo – mientras caía inconsciente

El la sostuvo llevándola alzada y besando su frente –siempre juntos

Hinata estuvo toda la noche sin moverse ni apartándose de su lado aun con sus heridas se negaba apartarse, preocupado por ella, acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

Hinata abrió los ojos ligeramente y lo miro

-Hola

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, ahora que estas a mi lado

-sabes vi mi mayor miedo era perderte tú me odiabas , me rechazabas y casi por un momento caí en la más profunda oscuridad pero entonces te vi eras como un rayo de sol ya sé porque ellos te pusieron luz de verdad eres mi luz – dijo- mientras le acariciaba suavemente su mejilla

-creí que te perdería – dijo – mientras las lágrimas corrían

-no llores mi princesa todo está bien ahora que estamos juntos puede escuchar tu voz me salvaste

-lo siento por haberte mentido , es solo que yo..

Pero antes de terminar de hablar Neje la estaba besando – yo te amo nunca lo dudes no hay ninguna mujer que pueda asemejar esto que siento por ti eres irrmplazable para mi y ahora sé que tú también me amas

Ella solo sonrió-me alegra haberme casado contigo.

-no sabes cuánto espere este momento, desde que era niño

-eres como un sueño hecho realidad

-un sueño hecho realidad

Se miraron sonriendo ahora todo cambiaría su clan lo restablecerían ahora que había amor en sus vidas todo sería diferente, todo sería mejor.

Quien diría que algún día dos almas llegarían a encontrarse y llegar a estar juntas .

El destino es lo que uno hace con el..

* * *

Hola ! Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esto, perdón por todos los errores de ortografía , gramática y redacción :´)

A los que me invirtieron su tiempo para escribirme sus comentarios .. me han ayudado mucho y tambien los que siguieron la historia

Yuki-chan Kamijou- damydark-Dead dreams and Broken hearts-Mitchel0420 -Guest-waugvhfjhyuga-Sapphire of Love-15-TatiSenjou

**GRACIAS !**


End file.
